Death's Academy: Holiday Chapters
by silentshadow01
Summary: Holiday based chapters off of my main story, Death's Academy. Will update whenever a major holiday or one I consider important rolls by
1. Notice

**For those wondering I took out the holiday chapters from my main story Death's Academy for the reason it was starting to clutter up the story. I also did this for my Naruto/RWBY crossover as well as I consider that one of my mains stories**

**So expect all future holiday chapters here in this story.**

**I've also updated all the holiday chapters to make them better, so no more run on sentences and terrible grammar (Which is now _Decent_ at best), hooray.**

**Also, no for an Easter special if there are some wondering if I was going to make one. I don't celebrate nor do I care for it**


	2. Mother's Day

**Hello everyone and happy ,late, early or whenever your reading this Mother's Day. So in honor of Mother's Day I made this short chapter for all of you to read, I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners, I only own the story nothing else**

**Now without further adieu, lets begin**

* * *

Ruby was humming to herself as she was glancing over the roses of her personal rose bush that she planted and picked the nicest looking ones from the rose bush "Hey Ruby are you sure you don't want to come with me to visit mom and dad" Yang asked her sister as she walked up to kneeling red hood clad girl who shook her while still picking roses

"No thanks, You know I do this each year so stop worrying about me so much sis" Ruby said with a smile as Yang gave back a sad one "Alright, just know that I'm just a call away to pick you up" Yang said softly but loud enough for Ruby to hear as the red hooded girl nodded and continued picking roses as Yang left

As Yang walked away she bumped into someone and quickly apologized before choking on her words realizing who she bumped into "What is she doing" Death asked ignoring the fact Yang bumped into him as he wondered what his daughter is doing picking roses

"You really don't know?" Yang said after she calmed down a bit as Death shook his head as Yang sighed softly "Tell me what day is it" Yang asked slowly as Death stared at her quizzically

"Sunday" Death answered simply as Yang slumped her shoulders a bit holding back a sigh

"It's Mother's Day" Yang said with a sad tone as Death raised his brow at her wondering what's the point of what today. That is until a few seconds later Death put the pieces together in his mind quickly turned back to see Ruby now carrying a bundle of roses in a bouquet as she walked away from her spot and towards the airdock at Beacon's exit

"Ruby does this every year on Mother's Day and on the day of her mothers death, always going by herself or with Qrow to visit her mother's grave" Yang said in sad tone as she stared at her sister's distant figure with a sad gaze

Death looked down at the ground for a bit in disbelief that he could forget that he should've known Ruby would visit her mother on this day. Death looked back up and walked towards Ruby's rose bush leaving Yang by herself to watch her teacher with curiosity at what he is about to do

Death walked up to the rose bush and kneeled down looking for a good rose. When he found it he plucked it and started pumping his aura into the rose turning the vibrant red into a vivid purple. Death stared at the purple rose for a bit before standing back up and turned to direction Ruby went

* * *

Ruby got off the bus that she took to get out of the city and up towards the north of Vale into it's snowy region where her mothers resting place is. Ruby walked up the snowy path towards the cliffs of the snowy region through the Snowy Forest **(A/N: No Idea if it has a name or not)** holding Redemption in one hand, as her father hasn't replaced her weapon he destroyed yet, and her roses in the other. As she walked down the path she looked around as she found it odd that this area has a very high populace of Beowolves and yet she hasn't seen a single one running through the forest. Ruby shrugged after a moment as thought it's just a lucky break for her. She continued on down the path towards the cliffs of the Snowy Forest, not even noticing a large pile of Beowolf corpses off in the distance and a man removing his scythe from his recent kill

As she continued walking down the path she soon got out of the forest and into a clearing where she saw the lone grave on the edge of the cliff. The grave's tombstone had the symbol of her families insignia on the tombstone. Ruby walked up to the grave and place down the bouquet of roses in front of the grave and a single rose next to the tombstone before she put her hands into a praying motion and closed her eyes

"Hey mom, I'm back again I hope your doing great up there" Ruby said as she felt a small gust of wind brush gently against her cheek "I'm doing fine mom, I met dad awhile ago, not Yang's dad. . . my actual one" Ruby said softly as the wind went still "It's alright mom I'm actually getting along with him. . . sort of" Ruby said with a weak chuckle as the wind picked up again

"As you could already tell I've became a huntress awhile ago just like I said all those years ago when you told me those stories of the missions you went on with uncle Qrow" Ruby said with a smile as the wind brushed past her cheek again which added to her smile "I'm actually the leader of my own team now with three others Yang, of course, Weiss and Blake. The four of us are called RWBY isn't that ironic that we're named after myself" Ruby said with a giggle before she continued

"Yang's doing fine as well, still gets into trouble time to time but she's okay, I also was able to make some friends at Beacon, a lot of them actually. There's Weiss who is the heiress of the Schnee dust industry" Ruby said as the wind slowed down a bit "Yea I know, an heiress who knew" Ruby said with a shrug "She's a good person, a little crabby sometimes but is still a nice friend when were not doing something to annoy her which is usually all the time" Ruby said with a smile before she continued "Blake is a very kind person, a little quiet and distant but still spends time with us or with her fiance Adam who is part of another team, they're both Yang's age actually and yes I know it's a little too young to be engaged at that age but if you could see how much they love each other than you could understand why they're engaged" Ruby said as the wind stayed the same

"Adam's team which is called FADE which consist of him as leader and the three others named Franz, Elisa and Daniel who are good friends with us. I think something is going on with Yang and Daniel though as they always spend time together, even though whenever they're together they somehow find a way to argue with each other for no apparent reason" Ruby said as she heard the wind blew through the tree branches behind her making them rattle as if it was laughing

"They are also ex members of the White Fang" Ruby said as the wind stopped dead "But they quit when they didn't want to do that work anymore and decided to become hunters and huntress with Adam. They're not bad people, sure they did bad things but they regretted doing them so don't worry about it mom, they're very nice people to be around with" Ruby said softly as the wind picked up again

"Next is team JNPR who is lead by my friend Jaune, he's nice, kinda wimpy at some times but he's able to pull his weight. . . mostly" Ruby said with weak chuckle "But his teammate, Pyrrha, is usually there to help him when he has trouble, she's is a nice and helpful girl, she even helped me with my homework at times when I couldn't ask Weiss to help me" Ruby said with a happy tone as the trees branches blew in the wind "There's also Nora and Ren. Remember when I was little and I just had to move around all the time, well Nora is exactly like that and more, with her happy go lucky attitude" Ruby said laughing a bit "But Ren is usually there to keep Nora in line as they've been close since childhood, everyone always suspects something but they always say there isn't anything between them but I don't know" Ruby said tilting her head as the wind blew slightly as the tree branches shook in the wind "Ren is a very quiet person but it doesn't mean he won't try and help his friends from time to time, though usually he has to deal with Nora's antics before doing anything" Ruby said with laugh

"Hey mom. Remember when I said I met dad" Ruby said as the wind slowed down "Well, he's actually one of my teachers" Ruby said as the wind stopped altogether again which made ruby giggle "I know, when I met him even I wouldn't have ever thought of him as a teacher type either, more like a torturer type" Ruby said giggling as a wind brushed past her cheeks again "He's a very strict teacher at times. . . which is most of the time as every time we have his class at least one of us is going to the nurses office afterwords" Ruby said weakly as the wind slowed down before picking back up "But still. . it's doing good for us as it's helping us with gaining fighting experience. . . even though the fight is usually one sided" Ruby said muttering the last part "But still, it's nice to know my actual father after all this time" Ruby said softly as the wind brushed gently against her cheek

Ruby stayed quiet for a bit as she enjoyed the cool wind brushing past her cheeks as she opened her eyes only to see a pale hand reached past her and place a purple rose on the tombstone next to her red one. Ruby turned quickly to see Death was standing next to her wearing a different outfit and armor she never seen him wear before

**(A/N: This will be Death's new outfit and I'm to lazy to describe it so look it up and remember to erase all the spaces)**

**img4. wikia. nocookie. net **

**/_ _cb20140424145844/darksiders/images/8/8f/Wayfarer_-Wanderer-_**

**variant. png **

"W-What are you doing here" Ruby stuttered as Death looked at her calmly

"Am I not allowed to visit the grave of the woman who gave me a daughter" Death asked as Ruby choked a bit when he said that

"N-No" Ruby said slightly embarrassed before she soon felt Death patting her head gently

"Calm down Ruby" Death said softly as Ruby started to calm down and saw he had his hands together in a praying motion "Normally I would never do something like this but you're not normal Summer so I'll make an exception" Death chided lightly as the wind picked up harshly "I'm guessing you're mad at me" Death said as the wind picked up even more as Ruby struggled to not be blown back by the sudden gust of wind "What do you want me to say Summer, that I'm sorry for not knowing you had a child, that I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, that I'm sorry that I couldn't stop you from dying is that it" Death said harshly as the wind died down slowly "Well I am, I am sorry for not knowing, and I know for a fact that you know I cherish family more than anything else in the world so when I say that I'm sorry for not being there, and I am being completely serious about it, I'm sorry" Death said as Ruby stared at him shocked he would openly say that as the wind died down to a gentle breeze

Death let out a sigh as he brought his hand into hair "I have no idea what to say anymore, you were always the one who initiated our talks that we always had. Though those talks usually ends up with either you and/or Zhao trying to annoy me or you trying to make me laugh for no reason" Death said with his head down as he chuckled sadly "You know what's strange, I actually miss those days where I could always find comfort in that smile of yours whenever you were around" Death said softly as the wind brushed against his mask as Ruby was tearing up slightly at Death's confession

"Hey Ruby, don't cry she wouldn't want that" Death said softly placing his hand on her head as she held back her tears "Come on let just give her our respect and we'll go get something to eat, how does that sound" Death said gently rubbing Ruby's head as she stopped crying and nodded "Okay then" Death said as the two went back to praying for awhile before saying their goodbyes and turned around and started leaving Death stopped and saw something in the corner of his eyes

There was a woman wearing a white hood who was smiling at him while mouthing something. Death turned to the woman quickly as the space where the woman was but he quickly saw that it was suddenly empty

"Dad, are you okay" Ruby asked slowly as Death looked at the spot for awhile before looking back at Ruby

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I saw something, come on lets go get something to eat" Death said as he walked down the path the two came from

"So are you going to take you mask off when we eat"

"Not a chance"

"Come on, I'm daughter for Pete's sake so why can't I see your face"

"Because I said so"

"Meanie"

"For that your not allowed any dessert"

"That's not fair~"

the woman with the white hood watched with a smile on her face as tears fell down silently as she picked up the red and purple roses on the tombstone. She gave them one last look before repeating what she said once more "I love you both so much, I'm happy you two were finally able to meet" Once she said that she disappeared into a swarm of white rose petals mixed with red and purple petals drifting in the wind forever watching the two most important people in the world to her

* * *

** I hope you have a wonderful Mother's Day and as usual, have a great day.**


	3. Memorial Day

**Disclaimer: all property is owned by their rightful owners**

* * *

Ruby woke up to someone knocking on her door as she yawned loudly from her spot in her bed. Ruby reluctantly got out of her bed when the knocking didn't stop. Ruby walked over to the door and gingerly opened it "Yes" Ruby said groggily as she yawned while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she looked up and was surprised to see Death standing on the other side of the door with her arms crossed

"Get dressed and meet me by the exit near the airdocks" Death said turning and walking away, leaving a confused Ruby to just stared at the spot where Death was

". . . What just happened?" Ruby said to herself in disbelief before she went and changed out of her pajamas into her casual attire. She left a note for her team and friends that explained where she went before going down the elevator. As she got out of the elevator she headed towards the airdocks where she saw her father leaning against a lamp pole "What's going on?" Ruby asked walking up to Death as she noticed he was holding two bouquets of flowers with red and black roses in his arm. He turned to look at her before turning and motioning her to follow him as he made his way into the Dust ship

"HEY! Mind telling what's going on" Ruby asked slightly nervous wondering if she done anything to make her father mad at her. Death stayed quiet as he sat down on the seat inside the ship as Ruby stared at him expectantly but he said nothing which she let out an annoyed sigh. Ruby walked into the Dust airship and sat down next to him with her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. As Ruby sat there she noticed the airship wasn't heading down into Vale but was taking them in some random direction

"You know some of our races history, right" Death asked abruptly as Ruby flinched from Death's sudden conversation

"Yeah. . why?" Ruby asked slowly as Death stayed quiet once more which in turned annoyed Ruby again but stayed quiet about it. She looked out the window and saw they were actually exiting the kingdom boundaries "U-Um~. . Where are we going" Ruby asked nervously as she noticed Death had his eyes closed feigning sleep

After awhile Ruby was shaking slightly trying to control her nervousness "THE HELL IS GOING ON" very Poorly. Death slowly opened his eyes at Ruby's outburst and looked at her heavily panting form

"We're going home" Death said cryptically

"Huh?" Ruby said confused as Death closed his eyes again as Ruby plopped down in her seat and sighed as she closed her eyes as well

* * *

Ruby awoke to Death shaking her "Come on, were getting off here" Death said as he walked out of the dust airship as Ruby scratched her head in confusion before following him out the airship. Once off the ship Ruby noticed that they were at some deserted port near an equally deserted town

"Where are we?" Ruby asked mostly to herself

"We, are at the home of our kind" Death said softly as Ruby's eyes widened at that declaration. Ruby looked around and saw it was a quaint town that she couldn't believe such warriors like the Dragon Faunus would call home

"Why are we here" Ruby asked cautiously as Death stopped in front of Ruby

"The war that caused most of us to vanish into the back pages of history ended nearly 146 years ago on this exact date for the sake of peace and freedom" Death explained while shocking Ruby at the revelation "And we're here today to pay our respects to those who died for that peace and freedom" Death said softly as he continued forward as Ruby continued to stare at her father in slight shock

"I see" Ruby said slightly above a whisper as she followed Death as they soon neared a graveyard. When they made it to the entrance of the graveyard it caused Ruby's eyes to widen in shock at the massive scale of the graveyard that was covered entirely in graves

"War is such a harsh thing Ruby always remember that as we passed through the rows of graves of those who fought to protect the freedom of those who couldn't fight" Death said softly as he entered the graveyard as Ruby thought about what he said for a second before following him into the graveyard passing by rows of rows of graves of those who died for peace and freedom until they came up to a giant black prism monument that when Ruby went up to she noticed that every inch of the monument had names engraved on them

"These are the names that fought to protect the values of peace and freedom for those who couldn't stand up and fight and for that we respect them for their " Death explained as he place one of the bouquets down as Ruby noticed there was another fresh bouquet at the foot of the monument "It seems the others were here before us" Death mused as Ruby looked confused before she saw him begin to pray. Ruby stared at the monument of the men and women who fought and died for peace. Ruby after a moment began praying for them with her father. After awhile Death stopped praying and continued down the path as Ruby followed him. After a few minutes of walking Ruby saw another monument but this one looked more younger than previous one

"This monument was put up 39 years ago at the end of another war when part of our species couldn't stand for the inequality our people faced anymore, and because of that our people rose up once more to stop that from happening to protect the peace of others no matter the cost of their own lives" Death explained sadly as he placed the last bouquet of roses down and began praying for the ones that died along with Ruby who couldn't help but feel sad for those that died and no one would ever know but knew that those who did die wouldn't care as they were glad they fought for a cause to protect the peace they've strive for as she paid her respects along with her father

For the rest of the day she spent it with her father paying their respects together for the people that were forgotten to history but to those who respect history and those who respect those who fought to protect them as life goes on and even if they were forgotten to the world their legacy would live on in the current generation of those who are still protecting the world for the sake of peace, just like those who have died and will be always remembered in the hears and minds of the free

* * *

**This is a short chapter I know but I made this chapter to pay my respect to those who fought and died for peace as today is when we all come together to pay our respects to those who fought to protect our freedom and rights and if you have a comment that badmouths this day**

** Don't.**

** Leave those comments to yourself and let the people who fought to protect us with some peace that their deaths wasn't in vain as their families pay their respects to them on this day of remembrance **

**I have nothing more to say, I hope you all have wonderful day and happy Memorial Day**


	4. Father's Day

**Happy Father's Day everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter****.**

**Disclaimer: All property is own by their rightful owners, I only own the story.**

**Now without a further adieu, Let's begin**

* * *

"You do know there is fifty/fifty chance he'll do this with you, Right?" Yang asked skeptically as Ruby began walking towards the elevator that leads out of their dorm

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Ruby said waving her sister off

"Alright, if something happens call us and I'll come get you" Yang said worriedly, not truly believing her.

"I'll be fine, say hi to dad for me" Ruby said waving goodbye as she entered the elevator

"I will Ruby I will" Yang said with a sad smile waving goodbye to Ruby as the elevator went down.

Ruby walked around Beacon until she arrived in front of Death's classroom. Ruby took a deep breath before putting a smile on her face and opening the door to reveal the room was bleak and dark

"Why are the lights off?" Ruby said to herself as she noticed a single light above Death's desk. She then noticed Death was hunched over and filling out papers with a tired sigh before noticing Ruby

"I would say that you shouldn't be here but. Thank the ever existent dust I needed this distraction" Death said pushing himself away from the desk and walked towards her

"Um, Okay?" Ruby having no idea how to react to that or being considered as a decent distraction

"Trust me Ruby if you ever have an opportunity to teach anywhere. Don't. The endless paperwork will be your downfall before your students idiocy" Death said as he placed his hands on Ruby's shoulders as Ruby couldn't help but feel insulted with that last comment before realizing something

"Wait, I thought you only have one class. Why do you have so much work?" Ruby asked tilting her head ever so lightly

"I could only guess why I'm being tortured so" Death said as he grumbled out something bitterly very quietly that even Ruby couldn't pick up with her new found faunus hearing "Now, what is it that you need? And if you need me for the rest of the day until the Academy closes then by all means, please do" Death asked slightly desperate as Ruby wondered it couldn't be that bad to sign papers. . It was until she finally noticed the massive pile of papers that was on his desk that made her rethink that last thought.

"Actually. . I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day with me, You know like father-daughter bonding" Ruby said meekly as she held her head down with somewhat embarrassed in asking her father to actually spend the day with her. Death was taken back with the request and thought about for a bit

"Okay, Lets go down to Vale._ The farther away from this place the better_" Death said as he mumbled the last part before leaving the room with a smiling Ruby behind him

After they were a good distance from the room Death let out a breath of relief "Never thought I miss fresh air so much and I've once been stuck in a burning building as it collapsed on me and that didn't even affect me like right now" Death said tiredly as his head was leaning back as he looked up at the sky. Ruby sweat dropped at what her father said and gave a weak laugh "So what are we going to do anyways" Death said calmly before a jolt went through Ruby

_'Dammit. I wasn't expecting him to actually agree to actually spending the day with me so I didn't really plan ahead. Dammit me, think of something'_ Ruby thought as Death just looked at her with a brow raised while she was having an inner monologue with herself before remembering something "Well I heard there is a carnival taking place in the docks of Vale for the weekend, so how about we go have some fun there" Ruby asked shyly as she had her hands clasped together

". . . . Alright then let's-" before Death could finish what he could say another voice came

"There you are Death, have you finished those papers I gave you" the duo turned to see Goodwitch walking up to them

"Actually you see. . Ruby-Needs-me-for-something-I'll-give-you-the-work-later-Bye" Death said quickly as he picked up Ruby in one arm and started running away from the blonde who was yelling at him to 'get back here'

Ruby who was being carried laughed weakly at what happened and saw they were heading towards the cliff towards Vale "Um~ aren't we supposed to take the airship down" Ruby asked nervously as Death sped up

"I'm not taking a chance of that woman catching me" Death said seriously as he neared the as Ruby struggled in his grip

"No, no, no, not agaaaaaaaaaa~!" Ruby shouted as Death jumped off the ledge with her.

* * *

Death was standing upright as he fell down the side of the cliff with Ruby flailing in his arms still screaming _'Note to self, Get rid of her fears of falling off cliffs'_ Death thought to himself as he landed on the ground below in a massive crash as the ground caved in from his fall. Death walked out of the small crater he made with Ruby still in his arms as he noticed she was out of it at the moment

_'Note to self, REALLY do something to get rid of her fears of falling off cliffs'_ Death thought to himself as he ignored the looks he was getting from the citizens around him _'What was it we are going to do again'_ Death thought as he started walking down the street he fell down onto ignoring the blaring sirens of the police and fire department

Death snapped his fingers "Right, Ruby wanted to go the carnival" Death muttered to himself as he started walking towards the docks where he saw a Ferris Wheel in the distance. As Death walked up to the carnival he saw the admittance gate with a poster hanging up on top saying fathers and children get free "Okay~ that's convenient" Death said to himself as he felt Ruby move again

"Uh, what happen" Ruby said slightly groggy as she rubbed the side of her head

"Well you went out of it for awhile and now we're at the carnival that you wanted to go to" Death said simply as Ruby jumped out of his grip and ran forward towards the carnival's entrance with stars in her eyes "Come on lets go" Ruby said excitedly as Death shook his head at her excitement before following her into the carnival

Death had some slight problems getting into the carnival as the attendant didn't believe he was Ruby's father and demanded proof. This became a verbal argument between the two as Ruby was in middle of the two pleading to her father to just pay so this could be over with. Didn't help the situation when the man said Ruby was a bastard faunus child he conceived with some bitch. At that moment all of Remnant seemed to go to a standstill as everyone around them stopped moving when the attendant said that.

Everyone around Death started backing away and cowered in fear from him when they started to feel the killing intent he's radiating "Say. That. Again" Death said slowly, laced with malice as he leaned into the attendants face as his aura flared around him "I'll say it again. Say. That. Again. Let's see what the FUCK happens" Death threatened as his killing intent was smothering the man as he pulled out Redemption and shoved it against the man's face

"I-I'm sorry, p-please I beg of you I'm sorry" The attendant pleaded in fear as he moved away from Death who stood upright again

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm too tired to even consider killing you" Death said as both the attendant and Ruby let out a sigh of relief. . Until Death kneed the man in the gut then grabbed the man's face before slamming it into the counter next to them and then pistol whipping him to the ground as fell down unconscious with a thud. Ruby gaped at what her father did as he lifted her up by her hood and dragged her into the carnival

After they were a good distance from the entrance Death put her down "I could understand you being mad but, what the hell!" Ruby said in a hushed voice so not to attract anymore attention than they had. Death raised a brow at Ruby's hushed voice

"If you know why I'm mad then you know that no one gets away with insulting my family, living or dead" Death said as he crossed his arms as Ruby had to admit she kinda happy he cared for his family like this. . . . And the fact that she wanted to do the same to the man when he insulted her mother. . . . That train of thought scared her at how she wanted to hurt someone like her father

"So what are doing first" Death asked startling Ruby a bit

"Well there's a-" Ruby stopped what she was saying with a gasp before squealing in excitement "A Pie eating contest!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she looked around and saw the pie eating contest still getting people to join. Death gave her a blank look when he looked at the stage before looking back at his daughter

"No" Death said as Ruby turned her head at him with her eyes shimmering and her lip pouting. Death gave her an even more blank look before "No" Death said uncaringly making Ruby to hung her head in despair as she gave out silent sobs "Enough of the crocodile tears Ruby. You do know I can tell people lie, right?" Death ask as Ruby stopped and lifted her head up and glared at him with a pout

Death sighed in exasperation knowing she won't give in "Fine, make it quick" Death said knowing if she's anything like her mother, she'll eat her body's worth of sweets and more

"Okay~" Ruby said happily before disappearing from sight in a flurry of roses. Death shook his head as he turned to see Ruby signing up for the contest.

* * *

Death looked up to see Ruby walking up to him with pie smeared on her lips while carrying a giant trophy and a key "Finished" Death said as a statement and not a question as he could see the people behind her giving Ruby an astounded look

"Yep, First place and I just won myself a Dustcycle" Ruby said happily while waving the keys in front of her. Death just looked at the keys before looking up to see there were people taking a red and black Dustcycle away probably to some storage area for Ruby to pick up later

Death shook his head and playfully ruffled her hair before pushing himself of the column he was leaning on "Come on, what else do you want to do" Death asked as he plucked the trophy out of Ruby's grip and walked ahead with Ruby right behind him as the two spent the day together. The two went on rides, mostly Ruby as Death protested he has no need to partake in things like that, won prizes left and right, due to Death's intimidation behind Ruby when she won so the stall owner would give her a good prize.

They ate together, well Ruby ate as Death just sat down looking up to the sky no matter how much Ruby protest for him to eat something with her. They were almost kicked out due to Death nearly killing someone when a racial prick started insulting Ruby just for accidentally bumping into him and starting calling her a dirty faunus which Death responded to by taking out one of Harvester's miniature scythes and walked up to them with him smacking Harvester's staff part on his open palm.

The racial pricks didn't stay for a second longer as Death wind back the scythe ready to strike them down until two small time cops came up to them. The cops wore a maroon uniform and the other an orange uniform as they tried to arrest Death for disrupting the peace and attempted murder. . Emphasis on _Tried_.

"Now what else are we going to do as from the position of the sun, I say we have about one more stall or ride left" Death said as he clapped his hands together while walking away from the dumpster with the cop knocked unconscious inside

"Was it really necessary to beat them down like that. . . and kick the orange one down there so much" Ruby said flinching a bit at memory as she looked at the dumpster where the orange one said one more thing very weakly before passing out

"Protect me cone"

"I don't know why I did that actually. It felt like the world wanted me to hit him there" Death said looking up at the sky while Ruby was giving him a 'you-got-to-be-kidding' look

"I don't know why I even bother to try and understand you" Ruby said with a sigh

"Then don't and just accept the fact that I am one messed up person" Death said uncaringly that he basically insulted himself "Though not really that messed up in the head as the others that I know" Death added in as Ruby held up her hand to him

"I don't want to know" Ruby sighed once more while shaking her head at her father. Ruby looked around and her eyes landed on the last ride at the end of the docks "Come on, lets go ride the Ferris wheel" Ruby said walking ahead with Death behind her

"I'll never understand why people like those things when you could do the same thing while riding in an airship" Death said dully while Ruby turned around and pouted at him.

"It's because it's fun. To be able to see from a bird's eye view while the sun is going down is a very tranquil thing" Ruby said as she clasped her hands together with a longing look in her eyes

". . . I could do that using Dust and you don't see me getting wide about that" Death muttered under his breath as Dust appeared on his shoulder "Get back to where you were" Death said in a hush voice as Dust pecked his mask before flying off and disappearing in the distance. Death and Ruby got into one of the cabins of the Ferris wheel and sat down as the ride started going "I've been thinking about something" Death said abruptly as their cabin went up slowly

"What is it?" Ruby asked looking at Death who had his arms crossed with his head tilted slightly

"Why did you want to spend the day with me in the first place" Death asked looking directly at Ruby who gave him a dull look

". . . When Yang told me you didn't know about Mother's Day I thought she was joking. Now, not so much" Ruby said blatantly making Death raise an eyebrow behind his mask at her tone

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with this?" Death asked still not getting what Ruby is going at. Ruby sighed with her head down

"What day is it" Ruby said in a dry tone as Death was about to answer but what Ruby said about Yang talking about Mother's Day made him think what today is.

Death thought for a moment '_Let's see here, today is the fifteenth of June. What's so important about today'_ Death thought about it to himself _'It's not her birthday, so what is i-. . . . oh'_ Death came to an realization of today is and looked at Ruby.

Ruby was leaning her elbow against the ledge of the window of the cabin as she huffed a strand of hair out of her face as she waited for him to figure it out ". . . If today is Father's Day then why are doing what you want today" Death said with his arms crossed as Ruby gave him a blank look

". . . Dad. . What's your definition of fun" Ruby said in a dry tone

Death thought for a moment "I guess it would be beating people into submission, making people fear me for the hell of it and torture a Xiao Long if they cross my path when I'm irritated. . . . I understand what you're saying but the last one would've been fun" Death said as Ruby gave him a glare "It would've been" Death grumbled before Ruby sighed once more ."I don't understand why you're trying so hard to make me like you though" Death said shocking Ruby slightly

"W-Well it's just. . . It's just that I've never had a real father to do all these things with, sure I had Yang's dad but I don't think that really counts" Ruby said as Death's brow twitched when she said that "I just wanted to spend the day with my actual father and have some fun. I know that's selfish of me but I just wanted to spend time with you" Ruby said biting her lip as Death's eyes soften at the confession her daughter gave him

"Ruby, I don't care whether or not you're selfish. All you wanted to do is spend time with me and I have to admit I did enjoy spending time with you Ruby so don't feel bad about yourself" Death said softly as Ruby lifted her head up to look at him before a small smile formed on her lips

"Thank you" Ruby said softly

A few moments went by before Death let out an exasperated sigh "I'm getting soft for what I'm about to do" Death said as he shook his head and before Ruby could ask what he meant Death pulled her towards him.

Ruby took a moment to figure out what was happening as she felt something wrap around her and noticed that it was her father's arms making her realize that he was hugging her.

"Enjoy this moment Ruby, because the moment we leave this cabin I'm going to have to punch something get rid of this awkward feeling" Death said as Ruby couldn't help but giggle as she wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him back "No matter what I do, what I say, or act just remember this Ruby. You're my daughter and no matter what happens I'll always care about you" Death said softly as Ruby hugged him tighter as the two hugged each other in peace

"By the dust this feels weird" Death said breaking the serene scene as Ruby pulled away and slapped his shoulder with a smile on her face as the cabin stopped at the bottom as the two got out.

A woman wearing a white hood was watching with a smile on a building far away from them. She watched happily as the two spent the day together but sighed in exasperation when Death attacked the attendant, threatened that random civilian, and attacked those cops. But what made it up was him spending time with their daughter like a father should and smiled at the happy scene of Ruby walking down the docks with Death both smiling at each other.

She watched as they continued walking until Death passed by the orange cop who was woozily wobbling out of the dumpster before being punched directly in his face by Death who didn't even turn and stop when he did that.

The woman sighed before shaking her head at the scene before a smile appeared on her face "At least you now having something worth fighting for love" the figure said before fading away with white rose petals swirling around where she stood as the petals flew by the family of two who were playfully bickering with each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all later. I hope you have a great day and a wonderful Father's Day, So long.**


	5. Fourth of July

**Hello everyone and welcome to a Fourth of July special. For those wondering why I'm making a Fourth of July special. . .Well why the Fuck not. I love the Fourth of July, being able to spend time with family and friends. . . . And also blowing shit up. Sorry just the American in me wanted to say that *Ahem***

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then with- Fuck it Lets start**

* * *

"No, no, and a thousand times, NO!" Death said sternly as he slammed his fist onto his table he was sitting behind while Ruby was standing on the other side

"Why no~t" Ruby whined as she stomped her foot down in complaint

"Because I have no reason to participate in these idiotic festivities and plus the most I'll do is stand in the background so what's the point" Death pointed out blandly "There is no point for me to go with you to celebrate today with your friends and their families for such a trivial holiday" Death said dryly with his arms crossed while leaning back in his chair as he looked straight at Ruby

"Oh come on, please would you come with me. I even got Fury, Strife and even uncle War to come" Ruby begged as Death raised a brow behind his mask in shock

"You got War to agree to this" Death said slightly surprised his brother would agree. Fury and Strife coming is understandable as they actually love being around Ruby's bubbly personality but War. Death shook his head at the thought "The answer is still no Ruby" Death said as Ruby gave him a pout

The pout quickly disappeared into an evil smirk as Ruby walked away chuckling leaving a confused Death at what is happening right now. Ruby stopped at the door and looked at her father with the most innocent face he seen Ruby ever had

"Are you sure papa" Ruby said a sweet voice as Death wondered what's going on and since she always calls him father and not papa

"I'm sure Ruby" Death said still wondering what Ruby is planning

"It's a shame because you're still coming anyways" Ruby said softly as her bangs covered her eyes as the a grin appeared on her face as she opened the door slowly

"I'd like to see you try to make me go" Death mocked as the grin on Ruby's face grew to the point it was stretching out ear to ear

"I'm glad you asked" Ruby said as she looked up with her eyes red-orange covered the by the shadow from her hair as she opened the door

* * *

". . . . . . Remind me again, how the _FUCK_ did this happen" Death said as he was being dragged by his sister Fury on a cart while he was tied up in thick chains

"That is a good question Ruby, _how_ did this happen" Fury said slightly confused as Ruby was merrily swinging her arms back and forth

"Not telling~" Ruby said cheerfully with a bright smile

"Oi, I'm here" They turn to see Strife pulling a cart with War strapped to it. Strife got up near Fury so War and Death would be next to each other

". . . . So how did they get you?" Death asked dryly which made War sigh heavily

"I really have no idea how it happened. I only remember walking through the entrance to Vale then I heard something about Edgar before I blacked out" War said shamefully

". . . Isn't Edgar that Boarbatusk that Port had?" Death asked his daughter which made War look at him "No, what I remember it was an Ursa Major" War said as Death looked confused as Ruby answered

"No it is Edgar but you don't understand the thing about Edgar. **Edgar is the one in the cage**" Ruby said in a low chilling voice as her red-orange eyes flared for a split-second before her cheerful personality came back with a giggle

Fury and Strife stopped pulling the cart to look at Ruby who went ahead of them humming a merry tune ". . . . . Dammit Death" Fury hissed out under her breath as she smacked the back of Death's head

"The hell did I do?" Death said glaring at his sister

"It's your fault that a sweet innocent girl could turn into something like that at a moments notice" Fury hissed as Death glared at her

"From what I remember, _YOU_ wanted me to spend more time with her" Death said as Fury glared back

"Yes I did say that, but now I'm saying. Stop spending time with her and give her space before she turns into you. Dust knows we only need one of you" Fury said sardonically as she continued

"Amen" Strife added nonchalantly

"Plus I rather spend time with a niece that acts nice and sweet. Not like you three" Fury said as she got a 'HEY!' from Strife while the other two ignored her

Death was cut off before he was able to retort "It does make since seeing as she is his daughter, so of course she would act like that, his blood does runs through her veins after all" War said as Death glared at him

"You'll be the second to die when I snap" Death said dryly as his siblings looked at him blandly

"Second?" Strife repeated as he and Fury continued pulling the carts ahead as they closed in on Ruby once more

"You're the first" Death said bluntly

Strife just gave him a blank look behind his mask before muttering curses under his breath about a stick and an ass. They finally reached the park where Ruby's adopted family was having their barbecue

"Hey Ruby! I was wondering when you were going to get here" Yang said walking up to Ruby and gave her a hug before the four behind her "How the hell did you actually get them to come. I mean, I know you wanted to spend the day with your family but damn. I didn't think you would actually get them to do it" Yang said in awe as Ruby gave her a pout that she couldn't believe her sister didn't think she could bring her family here

"Trust me, we didn't want to come in the first place" Death said dryly as War grunted in agreement

"We on the other hand would love to spend time with our niece and her adopted family" Fury said kindly with Strife nodding

"Well I'm glad you all came, especially you Death, seeing as you're always _tied_ up with work and all, we never get the chance to talk" Zhao quipped as Death glared at him while Fury and War groan as Strife snickered

". . . . . . . . . War you're now third in my list. Zhao is second and Strife you're still first" Death said as War let out a chuckle from that while Strife grumbled.

Everyone looked confused especially Zhao but decided to ignore it "Well come on lets have some fun, we'll be setting off the fireworks in a couple of hours. . . . Someone did bring the fireworks right?" Zhao said uncertainty as Ping stopped what she was doing in the background and cursed loudly "O~Kay, well as my wife goes to get the fireworks lets go enjoy ourselves with the other families that came" Zhao said as he pointed to Ruby's teammates and her friends families all mingling and having fun

From the split second they looked away they soon noticed Zhao was tiptoeing away before his wife pulled his ear earning a loud yelp "Oh no you don't, you're coming with me to get those damn fireworks _YOU_ forgot to get" Ping growled out as she began dragging him by the ear out of the park with Zhao begging her to let go of his ear

Yang, Ruby and her family stared silently at the scene in front of them ". . . Well all stupid things aside" Death said taking everyone's attention as he took a deep breath "WOULD ONE OF YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Death shouted violently as the chains holding him rattled

". . . . Where did you get these chains anyway, they're too strong to be regular chains" War asked looking at the chains holding him

"I found them actually" Strife said getting everyone attentions "I was walking around the edge of Vale and decided to walk into a random warehouse where I found these chains shining in the darkness of the warehouse. When I saw I took it as sign I must take these chains for greatness will come when I use these chains" Strife said proudly as everyone sweat dropped at his explanation

"O~kay" Yang said speaking for everyone not knowing what to say in this situation

"When was this?" Fury asked dryly still not use to his brothers actions

"This morning actually" Strife said happily

"But was it okay for you to take those chains. I mean they could've belong to someone or some company worker" Ruby said slightly worried as Strife softly pat her head

"Now, Now Ruby these chains probably meant nothing to anyone"

* * *

"You've been a thorn in my side for ages Weapon X, but now you'll won't survive. Especially since I have you chain in those adamantium chains we have constructed to hold you down to the very end" The mad scientist said maniacally cackling while the man chained up gave out a loud sniff

"Hey bub, these aren't adamantium chains" the man said dryly as the scientist stopped cackling and looked at the man

"Of course it's adamantium, I looked over the procedure of melting down the ore and pouring the metal into the chain link molds" The scientist raged at the man

"Well either you got crappy adamantium ore, or this isn't adamantium, I would know" The man said nonchalantly and before the scientist could retort a henchman came up to him

"Uh sir" The henchman said nervously

"What!" The scientist said viciously

"We couldn't find the adamantium chains you had so we had to use high carbonated titanium alloy chains to restrain him instead" the henchman said nervously

"YOU FOOL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE'LL BE ABLE TO ESC-" The scientist stopped talking when he heard the sound of metal being cut by razor sharp knives or from his point of view. Claws

Nervously the scientist tried to placate the man "Now, Now weapon X, let's be reasonab-AHHHHH" The scientist was cut off when the man lunged forward with his metal claws

* * *

"Besides what's the worst that could've happened because I took those chains" Strife said with his arms crossed while tilting his head at them "It's not like people are dying because of it" Strife joked as everyone gave out a weak laugh while the four siblings turned to the direction of the docks where they swore they heard a scream of pain and agony

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked noticing their attention was drawn somewhere else

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just seems people are celebrating early is all" Strife said nonchalantly as the siblings ignored the screams of pain while sending Strife a dry look

"So are you going to let us go or are you going to be a prick and leave us like this" War said as Fury was about to let them go only for Strife to hold her back

"Hold on, there's something I've been wanting to do for a long time" Strife said as he walked over to War and pulled his hood back as they saw his eyes turn from blinding white to vibrant red the second they were exposed to light

"Okay, what's that supposed to accomplish" War asked dully

"Nothing, it's just that it has been a long ass time since I've seen you without your hood off" Strife said as War rolled his eyes

"Now for you Death" Strife said maniacally as he had his hands in groping motion as he got closer to his mask

"You do realize that these chains just restrains us from moving and not our aura, right?" Death questioned as an aura hand appeared and grabbed Strife by his leg. The hand then began to slam him repeatedly against the ground "Will one of you let me go, I'm starting to lose feeling in my legs" Death asked blandly as the sounds of Strife being violently slammed against the ground was in the background

Fury gave out a heavy sigh as she unchained the two. War and Death got up and stretched a bit before Death looked over his shoulder to Strife who was now being held up as the aura hand that stopped slamming him mercilessly against the ground. Death gave him a bland look before he made a few gestures with his hands and the aura hand wind back and threw him a good distance into the park's lake

Death clapped his hands in satisfaction before looking at the others who were giving him a bland look, his brother gave him an appreciative grin while his sister face palmed muttering something about 'why can't her family be normal for once'

"What?" Death said looking at Fury

"Forget it, let's just go enjoy ourselves. And that means both of you have to participate" Fury said sternly to her siblings

". . . . The most you'll get from us is sitting at the same table" Death said as War grunted in agreement as Fury sighed

"I guess that's the most we'll get out of you two" Fury said tiredly as Ruby laughed meekly while Yang shook her head at their family interaction. Strife now walked back to them soaking wet from being thrown into the lake, everyone let out a small chuckle when they heard the sloshing coming from his boots

"Not. Funny" Strife said bitterly as he took his cowl off and wringed it to get rid of some water

The rest of the day was spent having fun with the other families, Fury spent time with Ruby her friends, and the Schnee family that came because this time of year they had few business to attend so they were free at the time. Strife on the other hand had fun with Valkyries and even got into a drinking contest with Nora's father Gunnar. Everyone, excluding Strife's siblings was surprised when he took his mask off and quickly said

"Unlike my antisocial brother I don't care if people see my face" Strife said mockingly as Death glared

"I don't care about it either it's just that I made a code of conduct to never take this mask till the day I die" Death said bluntly making Ruby frown until he reached over and ruffled her hair before telling her it's going to be a long time until then

Death and War both sat down at the table with the Belladonna family plus Taurus, and the Nocturne family as they sat in peace. It was until late in the evening when the sun was setting when Ping and Zhao returned "You have no idea how many places we had to go to get at least a decent amount of fireworks" Zhao said tiredly as he dropped a giant crate of fireworks onto the table

". . . . . You think you got enough dad" Yang said sarcastically as her father put on a thinking a gesture before snapping his

"You're right! I need to go get more and something bigger" Zhao said about to run off before his wife pulled on his ear and pulled him back

"I don't think so. Besides we already have enough for everyone, and that includes and Death and his brother if he wants to join" Ping said pointing to Death and War

"Nope"

"Not going to happen"

Both responses were ignored as the fathers began handing out an assortment of fireworks from firecrackers, ground spinners, small rockets, roman candles, fire wheels, and of course sparklers. Everyone excluding Death and War was having fun with fireworks, after the sun set and was getting late in the evening the group soon noticed people dragging a giant rocket the size of an Ursa on top of the hill near them

"Who ever bought that is compensating for something" Yang joked only for her to be pistol whipped by Death "THE HELL!" Yang shouted as she held her head in pain while Death holstered Redemption when a man came up to him with a clipboard. Death signed it before the man and the other that came with him went on their way

"Um, dad what's going on?" Ruby asked confused

"I knew this was going to happen so I planned ahead and pre-ordered a specially made firework" Death said as he walked up to the giant rocket and began making a trail of gunpowder to the fuse and stopped when he saw their stares "Just because I don't like participating with you lot doesn't mean I don't like blowing stuff up" Death said simply as most of the males nodded while the woman gave him a blank look before muttering 'men'

"Still, never thought you would ever participate brother" War said slightly surprised Death was joining in the festivities

"Meh, I was bored and I decided to have fun when I ordered this firework" Death said with a smirk as he finished making the trail of gunpowder and pulled out a match. He lit it by pulling Zhao to him and scraped it hard against his cheek as Zhao yelp in surprise and pain

"He lit a match using a person's skin, didn't think that was possible" Ping said as she looked at the scrape mark on her husband's face. Death walked up to the gunpowder trail and held it above where it starts

"Just so you know" Death starts as he dropped the match on the gunpowder as it sizzles up the hill "It's going to be loud" Death said as the spark trailed up the hill and up the fuse into the large rocket

The rocket went still for a second until it started rumbling violently with massive amount of smoke coming from the bottom "Is it supposed to do that" Ruby said nervously as she and the others excluding Death and his sibling took a step back until it shot upward high into the sky

"Wow, it's going up really high" Jaune said impressed as the rocket was still going

"Brother, may I ask how far will the rocket go" Fury asked still looking up

"Just up to the edge of the atmosphere. Why do you ask?" Death said nonchalantly as everyone looked back down to Death who was still looking up in shock "What it's not like it's going to penetrate the atmosphere. The worst it could do is cause a greenhouse effect for awhile and cause some heat strokes here and there" Death said uncaringly as Ruby was about shout at him for buying something like that until she heard it explode

The explosion wasn't a simple big explosion. No, it was a MASSIVE explosion that took up the entire night sky and spread out for miles. Everyone gaped in amazement as the sky was filled with explosions of multiple types of explosive outcomes from, stars, bursts, even some symbols. One of the symbols most knew was the hunter's symbol in bright golden fire. As the fireworks lessen everyone turned their gaze back to Death who was still looking up "Did you know that the rocket I got had two tiers of explosives" Death said as he shook Ruby shoulder and pointed up

What happened next was the colorful explosives took the sky once more but the most prominent explosives were three explosions and the symbols they made. Ruby gasp when she saw the symbols, two burning roses one red and the other white and right in the middle in purple was Death's mask. Ruby looked down to look at her father who was looking up with nostalgia

"She always did love this time of year you know" Death said softly as he ruffled Ruby's head affectionately

"Damn you went sof-" Strife didn't finish as Death shot fist right in face while not moving from his spot

"You deserved that and you know it" Fury said leaning down to her brother who was on his back

"Yep" Strife said simply as the fireworks slowed down to a standstill

"Well I must admit brother that was an interesting fireworks display" War said as Strife got up as everyone noticed that Death was counting down

"What are you-?" Fury said confused

"Three. . Two. . One" As soon as Death said that the sky lit up once more in a ominous red as one sole symbol reigned the sky at that moment

War smirked, Fury shook her head with a grin, Strife was laughing maniacally and Ruby instantly knew the symbol with her family while the others looked at it in amazement

"Hahahaha, really brother if you wanted people know about us. . no wait this is pretty much the best way to do it, Hahahahaha" Strife said between laughs as everyone was now looking at the bright lingering red image of Death's family symbol **(Darksider symbol)**

"Well from what I always learned, the bigger the impression. The better it is to scare people when you meet them with" Death said as he slammed his fist in his open palm as his family smirked and agreed while Ruby sighed

"Why can't you act normal for once" Ruby said weakly as Death let out a chuckle

"Love you too Ruby, love you too" Death said jokingly as he ruffled Ruby's hair as she pouted at him before smiling

the serene scene was ruined when Zhao pulled them into a hug "Isn't this beautiful, father and daughter spending time together brings a tear to my eye-! ACK!" Zhao let go when Death stomped on his foot hard enough to get a small crack out of it

"Ugh, there goes the moment. Come on, lets go home" Death said as he walked away with the others following leaving Zhao who was on one foot jumping around until his wife came up and slapped the back of his head before following the others with Zhao slightly behind

A woman in a white hood was lying on her back looking up at the sky on the hill the rocket was fired from as she watched the last of the lights faded away "He always did know how to make me smile" she said to herself before looking back at the others "And I smile more often when I see you two so happy together" the figure said with a smile as she soon disappeared in a flurry of white rose petals

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter special. Truthfully I didn't want to put Summer at the end of the chapter but seeing as all my other specials, excluding memorial day, had her I decided to keep it going for all holiday specials until I run out. **

**Another thing, I learned it was Canada day a few days ago and felt slightly sad that I didn't have a chance to make something for that because as you all know, Barbra who voices Yang is Canadian and I wished I did something, but sadly all my inspiration went to this chapter so we'll have to wait until later when I have time and inspiration or next year if I want to follow the time frame like I do for the other specials**

**But anyways please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later, Have a wonderful Fourth of July and a Happy Friday to everyone else :D**


	6. Halloween

**Guess who's back for a Halloween special, did you miss me :D**

**To continue on the tradition of me making a holiday chapter on every holiday I present you my**

** Death's Academy Halloween special ****extraordinaire**

** . . . . Yeah I know, odd name I know, I always wanted to put extraordinaire into a title so why not now *Shrugs*. On a side note I also put up a Halloween special for my Uchiha's of Remnant story so go check it out. Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin this Halloween special!**

* * *

**~Many years ago~**

Death was walking through the forest towards Summer's home, it was cool evening as the sun was setting in the horizon as the breeze rustled against the bare tree branches overhead. For someone normal, this situation would be nerve-wracking for any normal people if they were walking down a dark forest by themselves as it was turning nighttime, but Death isn't normal as he found this scene serene and calming.

That was until he sensed Summer following him towards her own home for reasons he has no idea why but he decided to play it out and see what's going on. Death kept walking while Summer kept sneaking behind him hiding behind trees and bushes. As soon as Death saw Summer's house he just let out a sigh and pulled out Redemption as he fired three shots at the bush Summer was hiding in

"The fuck Death!" Summer shouted angrily as she jumped out of the bush as her shoulder had a singe mark on it from one of Death's shots nearly hitting her

"Mind explaining me why the hell you were stalking me all the way to your own home, which by the way you invited me to do something with which I presume will be back in the city" Death said dryly as he began reloading his gun "So please explain to me why I had to waste all this time to come to your house when we could've just cut to the chase and go wherever you want and- The fuck are you wearing" Death stopped what he was saying when he noticed Summer's clothing

"It's a costume, I'm dressed as a witch" Summer said as her usual outfit and robe was replaced by more darker clothing. She was wearing a low cut black robe that showed her collarbone with a small slit near her legs to let her walk which showed she was walking in a pointed toe black high heel boots. Her sleeves were long and flowing with the end near her wrist were tattered and in a shade of dark red. She wore a black corset with red string that was tighten around her thin waist while on the back it had a red spiderweb design on it. To top it off, she wore a pointed black hat with a red bow

". . . . . . . Why?" Death asked seriously

"For Halloween" Summer stated

". . . . . . . The fuck is Halloween?" Death said seriously while Summer's jaw just dropped from shock at what she just heard

"How the hell do you not know what Halloween is!" Summer shouted in complete shock

"I'm sorry but you must mistake me with someone who knows about that tiny world inside that mind of yours" Death teased as he poked her forehead which she swatted away before putting her hands on her hips. Death rolled his eyes at her attitude before crossing his arms "You know for a fact I don't have time to understand whatever crap most people do on a daily bases so why not just get the middleman out of the way and explain what Halloween is already" Death said dryly as Summer let out a huff while shaking her head at Death

"Fine, now where to begin" Summer said as she began pacing back and forth

_'Well I'm going to be here for awhile'_ Death thought tiredly as he should've just lied about knowing what Halloween was and get this over with

"All Hallow's eve or Halloween is an old holiday originally participated in warding off the spirits of the dead by disguising yourself as monster or placing a burning candle in a gourd but soon came to using a pumpkin which we then call a jack O' lantern. From then on the old superstition was fading away but the fun of dressing up stayed as everyone participated as trick or treating became common as kids would go door to door for treats while the more mischievous of kids would play tricks on people" Summer summarized as Death stared at her as he took in this uninteresting information

". . . . . So basically you asked me to trick or treat or with you or whatever" Death surmised

"Yep" Summer said with a nod

"And you basically just want to trick people instead of treating" Death guessed once more

"Oh maliciously" Summer said maniacally with a wide grin

"And if I said no you would just follow me around begging me to join until I cave in and say yes" Death stated dryly

"Aw, you know me so well" Summer said happily with a cute giggle while Death shook his head at her

"Alright, as long as I can get to do something to Zhao or Ozpin I'll go along with this" Death stated as Summer pulled out a pie with whip cream on top "I knew there was a reason why I like you" Death joked

"Oh ha ha, come on" Summer said dryly while handing the pie to Death before lifting up his mask to give him a peck on his lips "Let's go have some fun, Mwahahaha" Summer said with the dramatic laugh as Death shook his head while putting his mask back in place

"Just be sure not to trip on those heels" Death teased

"Like that's going to ha-Ohcrap" Summer quickly as her pointed boot got snagged by a root as she nearly fell if Death didn't grab her arm

"What did I just say" Death said dully as Summer gave him a pout when she stood up right again

"Oh shut up and let's go" Summer said walking away with a pout which Death chuckled at while following her to enjoy his first true Halloween with her, that and throwing a whip cream pie at Zhao also helped

* * *

**~Ten Years ago~**

"Come on Ruby" A little blonde girl in a Frankenstein outfit shouted to her little adoptive six and half year old redheaded sister

"Coming yang" Ruby said running up to Yang while wearing a mummy outfit while wearing her cloak like a jacket. The two of them were trick or treating with other kids their age as their parents were a few steps behind them talking to each other

"Come on, I heard they are giving giant candy bars over here" Yang said excitedly as she ran as fast as her small legs could along with Ruby who was giggling as she followed her step sister

Their parents just watched with smiles on their faces as Ruby was smiling again after such hardship of losing their mother "You know, every time I look at Ruby I always see Summer in there, always joyous and happy with that smile of hers" Zhao said softly as Ping rested her head on his shoulder

"I know, I miss her too" Ping said softly as Zhao nodded as Qrow let out a tired sigh

"Makes me wonder where Death is, he should at least know about his kid" Qrow asked as much as he didn't want to send his only piece of Summer away but he still wanted her to at least know her father

"I don't know, We been sending messages to him and yet he never responds" Zhao grumbled at the fact the man hasn't even answered one of their calls

"Who knows what goes through the man's mind, for all we know he probably doesn't want anything to do with us" Qrow said with a scoff as they watched the kids run down from the house with big smiles on their faces as they head towards the next house

"Who knows, all I know is that we are Ruby's family now and I'm okay with that" Ping said with a smile as she watched Ruby suddenly hug Yang as the two let out a boisterous laugh

"True, we are her family now and we'll be a damn good one" Zhao said as they all had a decent conversation while not noticing the two girl going up to a house with the lights off

"Are you sure this house is okay, I don't think anyone is here" Ruby asked tugging on her sisters sleeve

"There is only one way to find out Rube" Yang said giddy as she rang the doorbell. After a few moments Yang was about to leave with Ruby but the door open to show a man with red stains on his body and a mouthless bone mask as his piercing red-orange eyes were seen through the dark holes in the mask "U-Uh, trick or treat" Yang said nervously at her gaze as Ruby stood behind her, scared of the tall menacing man

_'Crap, I can't just kill kids'_ Death thought as he quietly put Redemption back in its holster that they didn't noticed he had out_ 'What am I supposed to give them to make them go away'_ Death thought quickly as his eyes darted around the house of the people he was contracted and successfully killed. He found nothing could give them until his eyes landed on his pie that he was hoping to give to Summer to see if she wanted to throw it at someone for good ol times and to apologize for not seeing her after all these years. Death let out a subtle sigh as he reluctantly picked up the pie "I don't have any candy left, but I do have this pie if you want it" Death lied professionally

The two girls eyes widen in shock in giddy at the prospect of pie "Really" The little girl in a mummy outfit with a red cloak said with excitement

When Death saw her eyes he swore he was looking at Summer but shook that thought out of his mind as he handed the pie to the blonde girl "Yes, here" Death said as the blonde took the pie in her hands

"Thank you mister" the blonde said happily as she ran down to show their parents what they got

"Thank you mister, happy Halloween" The red headed girl said cutely with a wave which he oddly returned before the girl turned to join the blonde

Death stood there for a moment before going back inside with a sigh as he has no idea how he was going to say hello to Summer now. Before Death could think of something his scroll rang and he saw he had another job that needed to be completed quickly. Death let out a sigh as he knew he won't be able to see her today "I'm sorry Summer, maybe one day we'll see each other again" Death said as he picked up a can of gasoline and began spreading all over everything before lighting a match. Death chuckled a bit as he wondered how pissed she would be when she found out he was in the area only to not visit her. Death sadly shook his head as he dropped the match and walked out as the house burned behind him

o~o~o~o~o~o

"Mama, mama look what we got" Yang said happily with Ruby right behind her

"What is it Yang?" Ping asked softly as Yang held up a pie "Where did you get that?!" Ping asked in shock as Zhao and Qrow jaws dropped when they saw the kids got an entire pie for themselves

"The mister in that house gave it to us" Ruby said with a smile as she pointed to the house

"Really, that was nice of him" Ping said as she wondered if there was anything in the pie as she was willing to let her husband take the first bite

"Yea, but he was really scary" Yang said nervously

"Really, how scary" Zhao asked as he leaned down to his daughter's line of sight

"Really scary, that mask he wore was scary" Yang said as she let out a tiny shiver

"Really? What was the mask?" Qrow asked wondering how such a brave girl like herself would be scared of a mask

"It was well. . . I don't know, like a skeleton mask but it didn't have a mouth. Also his eyes were really scary looking" Yang said as the two girls didn't notice when the adults eyes widen slightly when she spoke about the mask and was speculating who it was

"Really, I thought his eyes were pretty" Ruby said bashfully

"Really, why" Zhao asked amused

"Well they were like a sunset" Ruby said as the adults suspicions were answered when Ruby put the final nail in the coffin at what the parents who it was the parents were thinking of

"He's here" Qrow said softly to the two other adults

"Yeah but-" Zhao didn't finish when they noticed the house was now on fire. They and all other people walking down the streets watched in shock while the kids who were too young to understand what was going on 'oohed and awed' at the sight ". . . . . Well. . . At least he knows how to bring down the house when he wants to" Zhao said jokingly as Ping grabbed the pie out of Yang's hand to smash it against her husbands face for making an awful joke

"Aww~, our pie" Yang complained

"Don't worry, we'll get you two cake later. Come on let's get going" Ping said ushering the two girls away from the burning scene

"Yay~, Cake!" The two girls shouted out simultaneously while Zhao slowly pulled the pie pan off his face

"Doesn't this bring back memories" Qrow joked about several years ago Death threw a pie at his face before running with a laughing Summer. Zhao just gave him a bland look before smashing the remaining pie into his face

"Shut up and let's go" Zhao said dryly as he walked away from the scene

Qrow took the pie pan off his face and tossed it aside as he smacked his lips "Mm~ cherry" Qrow said as he began following the others back home to get cleaned up and enjoy the rest of the night together

* * *

**~Several weeks before Halloween~**

"Students, I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called you all here today" Ozpin announced as the filled auditorium was silent for him to continue "There have been strange occurrences going on through the Emerald Forest, some of which has sent many of you students to the infirmary screaming and crying" Ozpin stated as a wave of murmurs covered the crowd "For this reason alone, we have forbidden anyone from entering the forest until whatever is causing this strange occurrence ceases. That is all, you may go back to your own studies" Ozpin said as everyone began walking out of the auditorium

"Geez, whatever is in the forest is making such a ruckus" Yang said as they exited the auditorium

"Well what do you expect, no one could find the reason this is happening and the students who were effected just go into a state of shock and terror every time they are reminded of the event" Weiss pointed out "Even team JNPR was one of those who were affected" Weiss said slowly shaking her head at the fact the entire team is out of commission until they get a clean bill of health both physically _and_ mentally from the staff

"I say we go investigate what is going on" Yang said determinedly as she turned to see the blank stares of her friends

"Not happening Yang" Blake said walking away with Adam

"I like you, you know that but I'm not stupid. I'll see you later" Daniel said walking away from Yang with the rest of team FADE

"I'm not risking my life because of something we can't explain, let the professionals handle it" Weiss said with a hmph as she turned and walked away

Yang turned to Ruby as her sister gave her a smile before looking away weakly "No offense Yang, but I really don't want to end up like JNPR. So~, yea" Ruby said weakly before coughing nervously at her sister's gaze before making a break for it only to slam into someone's chest "Ow~, sorry about-Dad?" Ruby asked as she realized she bumped into her father

"Hello Ruby, would you and your team join me down in the forest" Death asked with oddly sweet voice that sent chills down her spine

"Uh, sorry no can do dad Ozpin said no students are allowed down in the forest" Ruby said quickly as she got another chill down her spine as she could tell he was smiling behind his mask

"Your other teammates said the same thing but look at them now, so willing and able" Death said as Ruby looked behind him to see all her friends tied up and being dragged by in a cart

Ruby stared at her tied up friends nervously before looking up at her father and gulped "Eheheh, have I ever told you I love you" Ruby said weakly while trying to get out of this situation

"On several occasions and no you can't get out of this. Get on the cart" Death demanded as Ruby let out a little eep as she quickly joined her friends on the cart crying anime tears "And you Xiao Long, you want to try and r-" Death stopped talking to notice she wasn't there anymore

"Move it already, the sooner we get to the forest the sooner we find the damn the thing that traumatized our friends the sooner we can get vengeance for them so chop chop" Yang said clapping her hands before slapping her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just tried to order around the man who has no remorse in beating her up

Yang looked up to Death who was cracking his knuckles "You have ten seconds to run down to the forest before I punch you there" Death said seriously

"Uh, can we not do that" Yang pleaded

"No and you just wasted eight seconds" Death said leaning his arm back

"Well fu-"

o~o~o~o~o~o

"I hate you, I really hate you" Yang said dryly as she rubbed an ice pack against her swollen yet healing eye thanks to her aura

"Shut up and be lucky I held back my punch" Death said dryly as both RWBY and FADE were now untied and walking towards the entrance of the forest

"Why are we going in the forest again" Daniel asked as he looked around his surroundings cautiously

"Because I want you to go into the forest, go to the ruins and come back. Take your time" Death said uncaringly as they all just stared at him in disbelief

"Why would you want us to do that?" Ruby asked warily

"Just consider it your class session, just like JNPR did and failed" Death said looking at his nails before looking up at his students shocked faces

"You did that to them!" Yang shouted in shock

"Yes and no" Death answered as he noticed their confusion with a quiet sigh "Yes I forced them into the forest and no I wasn't the one who did that to them" Death said with a shrug

"Then who did?" Ruby asked warily as she stared at the forest nervously

"Just an acquaintance. Oh by the way, you'll have to avoid him at all cost or you'll end up like JNPR" Death stated as they all began to shiver when a howl from beowolf was heard, not to mention they all notice the sun was setting

"Can we do this tomorrow" Ruby asked pleadingly

"No, have fun" Death said mockingly as he waved goodbye before pulling out Redemption "Get going" Death threatened when he aimed his gun at them forcing them to run into the forest "I love my job sometimes" Death mused before holding up a 20 lien in his hand as a pale white hand grabbed the money "Remember, no killing" Death said as the being that was next to him just vanished in the wind as quickly as he appeared ". . . . I'll never understand how I know so many weirdos" Death muttered to himself

o~o~o~o~o~o

The two teams were walking down the forest as the the sun was setting as it became dark as the group soon learned how the forest was really creepy at night. Everyone had their weapons out as they were nervously looking in every direction, every stick they step on and snap causing them to flinch

"Alright, let's just calm down and get to the ruins as quick as we can so we can get back home" Yang suggested as they all grunted in agreement "Wait, where is Daniel" Yang asked frantically as they all noticed Daniel was gone. They all soon got a chill down their spines when they heard a scream of terror echo through the woods "Daniel!" Yang shouted recognizing the voice as the entire group ran to where his voice came from and found Daniel's bow on the ground

"Crap, where's Daniel" Adam asked as everyone looked at their surroundings until started hearing a booming sound that made them all jump.

"The hell was that!" Elisa shouted as the noise gave her and the other faunus a slight headache

"I don't know, it's like its right next to us" Franz stated as everyone looked around and found nothing

"I swear this is going to end like one of those cheesy horror flicks where we are taken one by one until we are gone" Adam said earning a smack on his shoulder by his fiance

"Don't say that" Blake hissed at him

"Agreed, we just have to keep going. Remember everyone that got attack or whatever by this thing was returned to Beacon unharmed with only psychological damage" Weiss stated

"Way to make us feel better" Franz said gruffly with annoyance

"That's not helping Weiss, we just need to-. . . . Where's Elisa" Ruby asked scared and trembling slightly as everyone turned to where Elisa was only to find her weapons on the ground. Elisa's scream was heard throughout the forest as everyone went back to back with each other, not caring about getting to the ruins anymore. All they cared about is trying to get out of the forest safe and sound

"Alright, everyone let's just huddle together and move back to the entrance" Adam suggested

"Good idea. . . . Which way did we come from again" Ruby asked fearfully as they all realize they have no idea where the entrance of the forest is

". . . . . Well crap. . . Well if we go down at least we're going down fighting. Right guys. . . . . Where did Franz go" Yang asked slowly when they noticed the giant faunus was missing. Franz screams of terror was soon heard throughout the forest

"Okay screw it, everyone just run" Adam yelled out as they all began to run towards what they believe is the entrance of the forest

After a few minutes of running they all stopped when they realized something "W-Weren't we here before" Weiss asked nervously as they all noticed the area they were in was the exact same

"Crap, you got of be kidding me. Did we seriously just run in a circle" Yang nearly shouted as she pulled her hair from stress

"Calm Yang, we have to stay calm" Blake told her partner

"Um guys, where's Adam" Ruby exclaimed fearfully as Blake turned stricken at Adam's empty spot

"ADAM!" Blake shouted in fear as her cat ears drooped in horror when she heard his screams of horror "ADAM!" Blake shouted as she ran towards the screams

"Blake stop, you'll just get caught as well" Yang said tackling her teammate to the ground

"I want to go home" Ruby said nearly in tears as she had to listen to her friends screams of horror one at a time is getting to her. Ruby reached over to grab Weiss' arm to pull her in to get some comfort but only grabbed thin air "W-Weiss" Ruby stuttered out only to be answered by Weiss' scream of terror

"Goddammit! Where the hell are you!" Yang shouted out to the darkness of the forest as she felt the sleeve of Blake's shirt leave her grasp as she turned to see Blake was gone "But, that impossible" Yang said softly only to hear Blake's scream of terror

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed in terror as she grabbed onto Yang as tears rolled down her eyes

"Don't worry Ruby I got you" Yang said terrified by whatever is out there, that has taken all their friends one by one without them even noticing

"Y-Yang" Ruby said terrified

"What is it Ru-" Yang didn't finish that sentence when she felt someone's hand go through her hair. A droplet of sweat rolled down her cheek as she slowly moved her head slowly back and noticed the ghostly pale white hand and when she did the whole world seemed to go blurry for a second. When the world seemed to go back to normal the hand was gone "Where did it go" Yang asked to herself but then noticed she was hugging "Ruby" Yang asked hesitantly only to find Ruby wasn't in her hands anymore "RUBY!" Yang shouted out hysterically

Yang kept on shouting out her sister's name but didn't get a response but she noticed her sister didn't scream out like the others. Yang took in several deep breaths and opened her eyes to reveal blood red eyes replacing the normal lilac ones "Whatever the fuck you, get your ass out here. I'm going to fucking kill you!" Yang shouted out in anger as she heard something behind her and spun around quickly only for the anger in her to vanish and be replaced with fear as her eyes returned to normal.

Standing before her as the world was turning blurry was a 'thing' standing about 12 feet, wearing a business suit, but the most eye catching thing she saw was the fact he didn't have a face, just an expressionless ghostly white head that was looking down at her. What she didn't notice was that tendrils came out of his back and wrapped it around her body. Yang didn't resist, her body didn't respond at all as she could only in horror as it lifted her up off the ground and closer to it's non-existent face. What happened next terrified her, his face opened up as large jaws opened wide as black abyss was seen inside its mouth. The next she knew was that it lunged forward taking a bite of her face as she screamed in terror as everything turned black

o~o~o~o~o~o

Ruby woke up with a freight as she looked around only to notice she was sitting propped up against the cliff walls of Beacon. She remembered that she was hugging Yang and then darkness. Ruby in freight remembered her sister and looked around for her and only found her father sitting on a rock while reading a book in his hands. Death turned a page but stopped when he noticed she was awake

"Good evening Ruby, sleep well" Death asked calmly

"Uh, yea? Where are the others" Ruby asked as Death just pointed to the right and she all of her friends, each of them curled up in a ball shivering ever so with fear in their eyes "Guys!" Ruby shouted in shock

"They're fine" Death dismissed their shivering states as he turned the page of his book

"But they're-"

"They're fine Ruby, all they need is a week of therapy and they'll be back to normal" Death said calmly as the air rippled as Ruby jumped a foot in the air in fear when the no face creature appeared next to her father

"Good work, see you next year?" Death said raising another 20 lien as the being gently plucked it out of Death's hand. Ruby heard an abundance of whispers talking at once that sent chills down her spine "Understandable, shame we couldn't do this exactly on Halloween" Death said as the whispers returned in response "I know, you have a lot of work around this time of year but you could always just kill them first instead of just tormenting them when you find them" Death suggested as Ruby took a defensive step towards her friends as the next set of whispers returned "True, that would ruin the hunt. Well anyways I took enough of your time. See ya next year" Death waved goodbye as did the creature as it just vanished into thin air while its haunting presence remained

Death got up and stretched as he summoned his aura hands and picked up all his students "Come on Ruby, lets go" Death stated calmly

"But you-he-what-but" Ruby sputtered out not sure what to think of this situation anymore

"I _WAS_ planning on doing this as your Halloween trick but sadly he couldn't make it then and this is his only free day, so" Death said with a shrug as he walked past Ruby with his two aura hands carrying his students behind him

Ruby was stuttering out nonsense as she couldn't believe her father would do something like this to them. . . . Ruby then realized who she was talking to". . . . . I hate you sometimes you know that" Ruby said slumping her shoulders down with a tired expression

Death just chuckled when he heard that "I love you too Ruby" Death stated as he began whistling a happy tune as the two headed back to Beacon to take the rest of her friends to the infirmary with Ruby shaking her head at her father the entire way

* * *

**~Present~**

"So what do you think we're doing today" Yang asked as they walked down the decorated halls of Beacon for Halloween. Apparently it was a big part for the staff to decorate every inch of Beacon as it was covered in fake cobwebs and mechanical props that at every random moment let out a ghoulish moan or a bat shriek that sent jolts into unsuspecting students when it randomly goes off.

"Who knows what dad has in store for us" Ruby said as she looked at the decorations with glee. Halloween was always one of her favorite holidays because it gave her a chance to dress up in a scary outfit and scare people with Yang. Even though they had met their fate with something as scary as that thing that hunted them in the forest that didn't ruin their Halloween spirits. . . . That and several weeks of therapy helps

The group walked up to Death's classroom and entered to find the place completely decorated for Halloween. The entire place was dark with purple fog flowing over the ground that was coming form a cauldron in the corner. The curtains to window were pulled so the room was enveloped with darkness as the only light came from the cauldron while drips were heard as up above were skeletons and corpses hanging from the ceiling as the corpses were dripping blood that left puddles on the floor below

"Damn, I didn't think he would go this far into decorating his room" Yang said in amazement at how surreal the room looks and how ominous it feels

"I didn't think dad would even get into the holiday spirit" Ruby said in amazement that her father was actually participating Halloween without her begging for him to join her

The door to the classroom opened to reveal Death who was carrying a large bag of materials "The hell are you all doing here?" Death asked looking at each one of them

"Uh, we have class today with you" Daniel pointed out

"I knew I forgot something" Death hissed under his breath

"Uh what's going on dad?" Ruby asked confused as her father walked past them and towards the cauldron

"I suggest for you all to leave" Death demanded dryly as he began pulling out strange materials as the students just stared at him confused

"Oh I get it" Yang said snapping her fingers "This is some kind of prank because it's Halloween isn't it, like you did weeks ago" Yang said walking up to Death who was about to stir the cauldron but stopped to stare at her

"Hollow what now?" Death asked as he stared up at her for explanation

"Oh haha, like you don't know what Halloween is, hell you even decorated" Yang said gesturing to everything

"Now I remember, I actually forgot today was Halloween. . . Yea all this isn't for Halloween" Death said as he pulled a strange black and purple polka dot mushroom and tossed it into the cauldron

"Really do you expect us this whole room is not for Halloween" Yang said with her arms crossed

"The cauldron is for something I'm working on, the fog is just an reaction from the materials inside the cauldron and those corpses and skeletons are real" Death stated dryly as everyone looked up to the corpses as one of the corpse's arms fell down in front of Jaune as he jumped up into Pyrrha's arms while screaming in fright

"Oh my god" Ruby Shouted back from shock

"I think we need to leave" Weiss said slowly moving back to the door

"By human or faunus faith, what the hell" Blake said angrily at the fact he was desecrating a man's corpse while being also disturbed that there were corpses hanging overhead

"The fuck is wrong with you" Yang said giving Death a shocked look

Jaune let out a girly scream while holding onto Pyrrha tightly

"Ren hold me" Nora said with her voice low and shrill while clinging to Ren's shirt

"Don't worry Jaune, nothing therapy won't cure" Pyrrha said trying to comfort her leader while trying not to look at the corpses

"I don't know what I was expecting when I came into your room but now I do" Ren said blandly with a blank look on his face

"By Oum man at least give these men a burial or cremation" Franz said with disdain that whoever these people were at least deserved a burial

"Eh, not the first time I've seen a mutilated corpse" Adam shrugged as he took a step to the right when and eyeball fell next to him

"Ugh, I think I'm going chuck up my lunch" Daniel said clamping his hand against his mouth while turning a shade of green

"Well, that's one way to get ready for Halloween" Elisa said dryly as she wasn't disturbed by this one bit

"Oh for fuck sake, this isn't the first time you seen a corpse so get over it you pansies" Death said with his arms crossed while they all directed their attention to him

"Wait" Yang said abruptly "Where did you get the skeletons" Yang asked with hesitance as she kinda didn't want to know

"Those were the skeletons from the corpses that I used to beat them to death with" Death answered dryly as he put a pinch of black dust into the cauldron as it poofed out red smoke

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait, wait. Repeat that, did you say you beat them to death. With their own skeletons?!" Yang waving her hands frantically at the said skeletons

"Yes" Death answered

"How the hell do you beat someone to death with their skeleton!?" Yang shouted in complete confusion

"Very difficult, see I made this bet with a woman I knew that usually beats her opponents to death with their skulls. She made a bet with me to beat that feat of hers and I just did so awhile ago. . . . Now that I think about it I should call her up so she can pay up that thousand lien she owes me now" Death mused before adding some black ichor into the cauldron as the liquid inside turned a shade of green

"So why exactly do you have a cauldron" Ruby asked warily of her father

"Trust me, you'll want to be here later when its finish" Death said as his daughter looked at him confused. Death rolled his eyes "Just come by here when the sun goes down, you'll miss Halloween with your friends but I assure you, this is worth it" Death said with utmost seriousness

"I don't know" Ruby murmured to herself

"How about a promise, next week I won't beat you all into submission" Death said with a twisted grin

". . . . That's not funny" Ruby said dryly with a pout

"Because it wasn't meant to be a joke" Death stated as Ruby sighed

"Sorry guys" Ruby said sadly to her friends

"Aw, it okay Rubes. We'll be sure to take twice as much candy to share with you" Yang said sweetly as she hid the frown of not being able to spend Halloween with her sister

"Good, now you may all leave unless you want to stay and watch what I plan to do with this cauldron. Be prepared though, this thing will release a poisonous gas that'll make you bleed out your eyes and ears before your head explodes unless your immune to it. Oh look, the gas coming out already, what are the odds" Death said as everyone ran out the room in state of fear. Death just chuckled at the scene "I love playing tricks on people, makes me wonder why I don't do it often" Death mused

"Hey bro, want to go play some tricks with m-" Strife walked in but stopped when Death fired Redemption at him "Okay, never mind" Strife said quickly before leaving the room

"Now I remember why, I'm not turning into that idiot" Death grumbled before returning his attention to the cauldron

o~o~o~o~o~o

Ruby walked towards Death's classroom as she casually glanced to the side as she passed a window as she stared up at the complete full moon hanging over Beacon. Ruby stood in front of Death's class before walking in and stopped at the scene before her. The entire room was blanketed in darkness as the only light was from five candles that were burning an ominous blue flame. Ruby then notice her father was writing a giant diagram around the cauldron that is now in the center of the room and the liquid was now a ghostly white

"U-Uh, dad" Ruby nervously called out as Death stopped what he was doing

"Ah, good your here I just finished" Death as he finished marking the diagram as he walked calmly to Ruby

"What, exactly is this Dad?" Ruby asked nervously as the lights from the flames flickered shadows that seemed to move on its own

"Just a gateway" Death stated calmly

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .What?"

"Trust me, you'll understand in few moments. Now, hold out your hand above the edge of the circle" Death stated as Ruby hesitantly did so

"What exactly is going o- SON OF A-" Ruby shouted out in pain as Death just brought out a dagger and slashed Ruby's palm and forced her to squeeze her palm as her blood flowed down onto the edge of the diagram

"Oh don't be a baby, just use your aura now and you'll be fine so quit complaining" Death stated dryly

"You cut my hand!" Ruby shouted at Death who rolled his eyes

"For a good reason" Death cryptically said

"And what reason is it to slash your own daughters palm!"

"Would of it been better if I slashed your wrists?"

"NO!"

"Then why are you complaining?" Death asked simply as Ruby sputtered out angry nonsense as she let out a groan of frustration as she pulled her hair.

Before Ruby could even shout at her father the entire diagram was now red from Ruby's blood as it glowed brightly, the cauldron in the middle soon started to shake before it shattered. The liquid inside the cauldron didn't fall to the ground but turned into a white ball as wisps of red from the diagram swirled around the ball until it turned completely red. The now red ball soon swirled with white as the red now dissipated as part of the white ball seemed to extend to ground as the top part expanded into a cowl. Soon a white cloak with the front open was floating in front of the two occupants in the room. The cloak closed as the hood lowered its head as boots appeared below the cloak as it touched the ground softly. The front part of the cloak opened again as it revealed a female body who's wardrobe was familiar to Ruby's. The hood raised itself as Ruby gasped when she saw the silver eyes

"And this was the reason why I needed your blood, so I could tie her to the world on one of the many days where the boundary of life and death wane" Death explained as Ruby barely payed attention as she kept her eyes on the figure in front of her who was shaking her head slightly as she blinked as she looked around her surroundings before noticing them and smiling brightly at them "So for the rest of Halloween, you get to spend it with the one person you wanted to see again" Death said casually "You're welcome" Death said as he gently pushed Ruby towards the woman

"Mama" Ruby uttered softly with tears in her eyes

"Look at you, you're all grown up my little baby girl" Summer said softly as she was nearly knocked down when Ruby tackled her into a hug as the little girl began sobbing her into her arms as Summer gently wrapped her arms around her child as she cried herself.

Death just stood there slightly uncomfortable as he has no idea what to do as he watched the two hug and cry in each others arm. Summer noticed this as she made a small aura hand appeared and pulled Death towards them as she then hugged him with Ruby. "I should hit you for slashing my daughters palm but I think I'll forgive you this once.

Death chuckled as he slowly enveloped them into a hug "You say that but I know for a fact you forgive me for anything I do" Death said softly as Summer playfully smacked his shoulder "I missed you, you know that. We both do" Death admitted as he pulled them both into a tighter hug

"I know, let's enjoy this moment as much as we can" Summer said with a sniff as she placed a soft kiss on top of Ruby's head who looked up with a teary smile. Death smiled softly as he could enjoy being with his family for this short time with no regrets

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll be updating this story with another special in two days for something I do every year and then the actual chapter will come in a week or so. So until then I hope you all have a wonderful Halloween, see you all later**


	7. Dia de los Muertos

**Hello everyone and happy Dia de los Muertos. In honor of this day I wished to make a small chapter in honor of the day we remember the dead and give our respects with food and dance. I hope you all enjoy and please if you don't have anything good to say keep it to yourself as today is a day of remembrance and shouldn't be soiled with unwanted comments. **

**Please enjoy this small chapter, thank you**

* * *

Death was walking towards Summer's home in the forest as he just shot a Beowolf that tried to sneak up on him "Strange, usually Summer would deal with the stragglers that come around here" Death said to himself as that was the fifth Grimm he killed that was around her home. Death continued walking towards Summer's home and reached the front of her 'lawn' or what count as a lawn as it was just a house in a middle of the clearing in the woods

Death flared his aura for a second and waited. . . He waited. . And waited. . "Strange. . Usually she at least tells me she's here when she senses my aura" Death said to himself and was about to investigate until he heard something and turned to the direction of the sound "Is that. . . music?" Death asked as he swore he heard a music coming from the distance behind Summer's house

Death walked around Summer's home and towards the music that was getting louder as he got closer until he came upon another empty plot of land. Death kept walking until he saw Summer sitting on a blanket while swaying her head softly to the stringing of the guitar from the music player she had next to her. Death kept walking until he noticed there was two grave stones right next to Summer that was covered golden orange flowers with an assortment of food on top of the tomb

"You called me out here, to have a picnic next to a grave while listing to a person playing on a guitar and maracas?" Death asked as Summer turned her head to Death who stood next to her now

"Actually I'm celebrating" Summer said softly as she patted spot next to her, indicating for him to sit down

"Celebrating what?" Death asked as he sat down next to her

"Dia de los Muertos" Summer stated as Death just stared at her blankly as Summer scoffed at him "The day of the dead is a holiday in honor of remembering the dead and show we still care for them and that we're still having fun down here" Summer explained as Death eyed the graves

"So these" Death said pointing to the graves

"These are my parent's graves" Summer said softly as she eyed the graves with a soft yet distant look as if she was remembering something with a smile

"So you brought me here to celebrate the day of the dead because?" Death asked blandly as Summer looked offended at what he said

"Because I wanted. . . Because I wanted to show you that I think of you as family as people usually celebrate this day with their family and give their respects to ones who aren't with us anymore" Summer said looking away with a pout and soft blush on her face as Death stared at her incredulously

After a moment Death let out a soft chuckle until he went into a full blown laughter. Summer stared at him incredulously before glaring harshly at the man as tears threaten to fall from her eyes at him being so insincere with what she just said "I-I'm Sorry" Death laughed as he tried to calm down "It's just the way you said it is as if you were asking to marry me" Death said with a soft chuckle

"W-WHAT!" Summer said blushing heavily at what he just said

"It's just funny because from what I know, it's usually the guys job to be the one asking the other for marriage" Death said jokingly as Summer opened up her mouth and closed it like a fish the made Death snicker as he flicked her forehead which snapped her out of her trance "Keep your mouth open like that and flies will get in" Death joked softly as Summer swatted his hand away

"Shut it! And that's not funny!" Summer shouted at him with a massive blush as she repeatedly hit his shoulder

"True it isn't funny to joke about marriage when I haven't even asked you yet. Maybe someday when I'm done with my work" Death said softly but loud enough for Summer to hear as she stopped hitting him as she stared at him incredulously as he promptly ignored her look as he looked away from her

Summer sat there in silence as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks as a soft smile followed after "You better" Summer said softly to herself which he heard and grunted in acknowledgement as the two spent the rest of the time talking and saying their respects to her parents

* * *

**~Present~**

Death was walking down the halls of Beacon with a giant basket of marigold flowers. Many students stopped to stare at the strange scene of the most deadliest hunter carrying beautiful flowers down the halls of Beacon. Death ignored their stares as he approached Ruby who was talking to her friends but stopped when she saw her father approaching her

"Hey dad" Ruby greeted as her father stopped in front of her "What's with the flowers and do I smell cookies" Ruby asked sincerely and licked her lips when the smell of fresh cookies that was around her father as she noticed he was carrying another basket used for picnics

"Come on Ruby, we're going to visit your mother today" Death said as Ruby looked confused as she didn't know the reason why he wanted to visit her mother's grave today but if he wanted her to come she might as well seeing as she might as well say hello to mother.

"I'll see you guys later I guess" Ruby said to her friends as they said her goodbyes as Ruby followed her father out of Beacon and towards the airships "Not that I mind visiting mom's grave but why are we going?" Ruby asked her father as the two stepped into a Bullhead airship. Ruby waited patiently as Death gave the pilot the coordinates before sitting down next to Ruby

"We're going to spend Dia de los Muertos with your mother" Death stated as Ruby stared at him before realization came across her face

"I love Dia de los Muertos!" Ruby exclaimed happily "I love the festivals that always take place around the town near our home during that this time of year" Ruby said excitedly at the prospect of spending the celebration with her father

"Yes that may be true but we're going to give your mother some flowers and leave something for her before heading out to the festivities" Death said ruffling Ruby's hair as she beamed at him

The ride was pleasant as the two soon arrive at the town filled with merriment as everyone was dancing a playing a instrument while the children had skeleton masks on their faces. There were woman with skeletal paint faces that were dancing beautifully as everyone celebrated this joyous occasion

"You know I never really got why people celebrated this holiday but you can't just say no to this infectious mood" Death said lightly as he noticed Ruby wan't next to him and looked around to find Ruby buying some sugar skulls and shook his head at his daughter's sweet tooth

"Sorry what did you say?" Ruby asked while munching on a sugar skull as she walked back to her father

"Never mind Ruby, let's just go say hello to your mother before we join in the celebration" Death said as Ruby nodded happily as the two walked through the celebrating town and out into the woods. They continued walking until the came up to a cliff where Summer's gravestone stood on the edge. Death walked up to the grave with Ruby as he placed both of the baskets down "Hello Summer, didn't expect me to come by so soon after what I did on Halloween for you" Death joked lightly as he cleaned the tombstone before placing the marigold around it

"Hi mom, how's it going" Ruby said softly as she placed a few sugar skulls she had for her mother on the grave while her father pulled out a plate of cinnamon cookies down next to the sugar skulls "Did you actually make that?" Ruby asked completely shocked at the freshly baked cookies her father placed down

"Just because I'm all about blood and gore doesn't mean I can't cook" Death said dryly as Ruby giggled at him as the wind picked up harshly in intervals as if it was laughing "Shut it you" Death glared at the tombstone as the wind just became harder in intervals "Yeah see if I decide to come next year if you keep on laughing" Death growled as the wind slowly calmed down

"Oh don't be like that dad, I know for a fact you'll still come even if you didn't want to" Ruby said softly as Death scoffed as he ruffled her hair

"Come on let's eat before we go back to town" Death said taking the rest of the food out of the basket as the two enjoyed the picnic together. Though every time Ruby tries to see her father eat he already had his mask down and was eating behind the mask making her huff childishly at not seeing her father's face which he responded with a soft chuckle. The spent nearly an hour there eating while paying their respects before putting all their stuff back in the basket. As Death was putting the plates back he turned to the grave and saw the cookies and sugar skulls that was on it was gone in an instant when he turned away causing him to smile softly as he put the plate back along the others

"Man that was great" Ruby said while stretching a bit

"Yeah come on let's go" Death said as the began to leave but Death stopped which Ruby noticed

"What's wrong dad?" Ruby asked sincerely

"I nearly forgot something" Death said as Ruby looked at him questionably as she stared at him in shock when he took out a small ring box from his pocket. Death walked back to the grave and opened the box to reveal a golden ring with a flawless red teardrop ruby in the center of the ring while surrounded by small diamonds "I did say that one day I will ask you for your hand didn't I" Death said softly as he placed the ring box on the grave while noticing her daughter had a teary eye look on her face "I'll see you again someday Summer, I promise you that" Death said softly as he walked back to Ruby who was wiping a tear out from the corner of her eye

"That's so beautiful" Ruby said as Death just shook his head with a soft smile

"Come on. Let's go back into town, I think they were going to have a parade soon" Death said as Ruby happily ran ahead of her father as she felt he needed some space. Death followed his daughter through the forest until he felt something hit his foot and looked down to see it was the ring box he put on Summer's grave yet the ring wasn't there anymore

_"Thank you"_

Death lifted his head when he heard the soft woman's voice before smiling as he saw a white rose petal flow in air past his eyes. Death just laughed slightly before continue following his daughter to spend their Dia de los Muertos together while knowing Summer was watching down on them with a smile on her face

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all of you have a wonderful Dia de los Muertos with your family. Thank you and have a wonderful day**


	8. Thanksgiving

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone :D **

**I'll be truthful, I didn't expect myself to actually finish this special on time because oddly enough it was much harder to write than I thought. But the spirit of the holiday didn't want none of that as it pushed a gun to my head and told me to write. You happy you bastard**

**.**

**.**

**Yea I'm going a little bit insane, but enough about me let's celebrate this happy and thankful holiday together. I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"Why are we doing this again" Death complained as he sat in his private study in his mansion that he was forced to use for this holiday event

"Because Thanksgiving is about being with family and that's what we're doing today with the Xiao Longs" Fury said as she wore an apron as she was just in the kitchen cooking Thanksgiving dinner.

"Ugh, I hate their family and you know that already" Death complained tiredly as he didn't find the reason of holding a feast on the fourth Thursday of this month so special

"Come on brother today is a day of peace and being with friends, isn't that right Ruby" Fury asked turning to Ruby who was standing in front of the fireplace as she stared up at the shield up on the mantle that had Death's family symbol

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention" Ruby apologized as Death let out a humorous scoff

"I was asking what Thanksgiving meant to you Ruby" Fury asked once more

"Before I became part of Yang's family I never celebrated Thanksgiving and found no need for it" Ruby stated with a shrug while shocking Fury with her answer while Death pointed at Fury with a smug looked behind his mask

"Told you" Death said smugly as Fury ignored him

"Why do you think that" Fury asked Ruby wanting to know why she didn't care for Thanksgiving

"Sure I celebrate it with everyone but why do we have to spend one day of the year to celebrate peace and love when we should be doing that everyday. That's what mom told me" Ruby said with a soft smile as she remembered past days with her mother

"That may be true but we are all celebrating together as a family, understood" Fury said as that last part was directed towards Death who let out a huff and nodded tiredly

"Yeah, yeah I got it already" Death said dryly as Fury let out a huff before the door bell chime rang throughout the mansion

"That must be them, Ruby go get them would you" Fury said as Ruby nodded as the older woman went back out the room towards the kitchen.

Ruby left her father alone as she went down to the massive entrance of the giant home. When Ruby first got here she was awe struck at the size of the three story mansion. When Ruby asked why he has such a giant mansion he just answered with a shrug while saying that if he was going to live somewhere then it has to be in a home of his own taste. Which explains why the place looks like something out of a horror movie with how dark and gloomy it is

Ruby opened the door to reveal Yang and her parents "Hey guys" Ruby said happily as Yang pulled her into a hug before her adoptive parents hugged her as well

"You know this is the first time I've been here in Death's own home. Very macabre like" Zhao mused as Yang scoffed

"I think macabre is putting this place lightly" Yang said sarcastically as Ruby let out a forced laugh

"Trust me, this place was bigger before" Strife stated while leaning against the railing up on the second floor

"It was?!" Ruby asked in amazement and shock as she looked up to her uncle

"Yea it was, but there was a minor. . . . fire that was entirely no ones fault whatsoever" Strife said a quickly

"Right and the fact you were running away from the scene of the crime was just a coincidence" War said dryly as he walked up next to him

"I had nothing to do with that fire and you know it" Strife said while holding his arms up in a X fashion as he denied the accusation

"I know that there wasn't a fire in Death's bedroom when we passed by it the first time around and then the second we go looking for you it was suddenly on fire" War stated dryly as he crossed his arms at his brother

"Who has a fireplace in their bedroom, it was only a matter of time the damn thing went ablaze!" Strife exclaimed as he still denied that he had any part of Death's bedroom being set on fire

"This is better than day time T.V" Ping joked lightly as her husband and two daughters smothered their laughter as they continued watching the two siblings argue

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Fury shouted angrily at the two as she came out of the kitchen when she heard the arguing. The two stopped to stare at Fury who was seething at them "One day, one day I'm asking of you to NOT fight and what do you do" Fury seethed out as the two shifted when they met Fury's fiery gaze

". . . . . And this is why I disagreed with the idea of having Fury host any kind of celebratory event" Death said bluntly as he walked up to Xiao Longs as he was soon knocked through the front door and into the ground outside as everyone turned to Fury who's fist was _Literally_ on fire

"Anyone else wants to say something" Fury urged them as they all shook their heads "Good, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen finishing. . SHIT THE TURKEY!" Fury shouted as she ran faster than anyone thought was possible as she ran through the doors, breaking them down in the process as she made her way towards the kitchen

". . . . . And that is why we never anger Fury during her period" Strife said offhandedly as everyone balked at the information that was just given to them while War face palmed

"And that is why we never bring you anywhere Strife" War grumbled as Strife shrugged before walking back upstairs. War shook his head as he turned to the entrance to see Death walking through the busted door he was sent flying through

"Fury needs a hobby" Death groaned out as he rubbed the side of his head which was smoking a bit "If you need me I'll be in my study" Death said as he walked away as War shook his head

"If you lot need me I'll be in the armory" War said as he walked away leaving Ruby with Yang's family wondering what just happened

". . . . Is this normal" Yang asked to no one as Ruby shrugged as she had the least amount of experience with her family ever since she joined them

"They always been anti-social butterflys" Zhao admitted as Ping nodded in agreement

"So what are we going to do for Thanksgiving" Yang asked as they turned to Ruby who noticed their looks before shrugging as she has no idea what to do as they all stared at her blankly

.

.

.

*BOOM!*

"GOD DAMMIT STRIFE!"

"WAR DID IT!" Strife said jumping over the second story railings and went out the door, while being on fire

Death oddly came out from where he came from where Strife came even though he was on the first floor just a few moments ago and was also on fire as he chased after Strife

"Wait, how did Strife set him on fire if he was on the second floor" Yang pointed out

"Dad's study is actually two stories tall so uncle probably did something on the second floor" Ruby stated as they all let out a sound of understanding

"Well, I guess I should go help Fury with dinner? Oum knows the woman probably needs help having siblings like those" Ping said

"I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR EYES" Death shouted as a high pitch scream of pain could be heard throughout the entire mansion

"And that proves my point" Ping stated dully as she made her way to the kitchen leaving the others behind

.

.

.

"Want to go see if we find a parlor in this place" Zhao said with a smirk

"Hell yes!" Yang exclaimed as Ruby let out a meek laugh

"Come on Ruby, it'll bee like an adventure" Zhao said happily as Ruby had to smile at her adoptive father

"Okay" Ruby agreed happily

"Alright, let's set off!" Yang exclaimed as they began walking around the mansion. They found several things from a shooting range which was next to the armory where War was as he was cleaning various weapons of mass destruction that Death had acquired in his journeys. The two blondes had to drag Ruby away from the weapons as she actually drooled at the sight of them. They found a massive library as some of the books they skimmed through several as they noticed they were written in various languages that they couldn't even recognize.

Soon after passing through a couple of bedrooms and apparently a small prayer area. They were shocked about Death had something like this until they saw a plaque on the wall next it saying that Fury forced him into making this room

"Finally the parlor room" Zhao said tiredly as they been walking around the mansion for nearly an hour and yet they weren't even a quarter done in exploring the place

The room they entered was quaint and dim lit. It had an entire bar station in one side of the room while other side had recreational games of billiards, darts and a small bowling alley

"Fancy" Yang said walking into the room with Ruby in tow as Zhao looked around as he never knew Death had some good tastes in alcohol when he found the liqueur cabinet "Come on Ruby, let's play a game out billiards" Yang said happily as Ruby agreed as they set up the table "Alright let's get to playing" holding a pool cue as two of them began playing

"So Ruby, how has it been with your father" Zhao asked his adoptive daughter while holding a margarita in hand that he just made

"It's interesting, he's actually teaching me about family history" Ruby said before hitting a 3 color ball and missed the hole

"Really, how is it" Yang asked curiously to their family history as she hit a 5 stripe ball and made it in the hole as she fist pump with a grin

"Oh it's just the, worst thing you can possibly imagine" Ruby said as her go-lucky attitude was replaced with a solemn look of horror as her face was covered in shadows as her silver eyes were shown in the dark as they shown intense horror "A~nd repressed" Ruby said as she went back to normal with a smile as the two blondes sweat dropped at that immediate change of attitude like it was nothing

"Uh, you okay Rubes" Yang asked cautiously

"Oh yeah I'm fine, auntie taught me how to repress horrible memories so I'm good" Ruby explained as Yang looked over to her father with a worried look on his face "I'm fine" Ruby said noticing their looks of concern as she noticed it was her turn as she hit the 2 color ball and made it into the hole

". . . Ruby. . Has he been a good father" Zhao asked the serious question as Ruby stopped from hitting another ball as she looked up to them

"Well he is a little ruff around the edges for a bit but I actually eased myself into his life easier than I thought. He cares about me even if he shows it very little with the small gestures he does" Ruby says as she meant him always ruffling her hair "Sure he can be cruel, sadistic or plain evil when he wants to be but that's because. . . . Uh. . . He, uh. . Yeah I got nothing" Ruby admitted with a blank look "But he still is a good father to me" Ruby said whining a little bit

"Alright Ruby, I guess I should trust your judgement. But remember, just because we're not of your blood doesn't mean we don't think of you as family" Zhao said as he walked over to Ruby and pulled her into a warm

"I know dad, I love you too" Ruby said softly before feeling Yang hugging her as well as they all smiles on their faces

"Come on, finish your game and set me up because I'm going to beat you in billiards" Zhao challenged them as his daughters both adoptive and blood smirked at him

"Bring it old man" Yang taunted

"Who you calling old" Zhao said with a feign insulted look on his face before he let out a laugh as they all joined him as they spent time together, never noticing Death leaning against the door on the other side of the room as he listened in to their conversation

"Aw, isn't that sweet" Strife said as his entire clothing was burnt and his mask had a fist shape dent made into it. The other thing was that Strife's head was wrapped around in Death's arm

"Quiet you" Death said punching his brother's face as he dragged him away to Oum knows where.

* * *

After an hour Fury finished dinner with Ping's help "Thank you again for helping me, it's really stressful when I'm the only one who would cook for others" Fury said with a tired huff

"No problem, we girls have to stick together" Ping said as Fury let out a little chuckle

"It's nice really, to have everyone here to celebrate today" Fury said happily before scrunching up her face in annoyance "If only we could curb Strife's attitude for an hour or so" Fury grumbled

"Way ahead of you" Death said with a cloth in hand as he cleaned his knuckles of the blood that stuck to his fists

"What did you do brother" Fury said tiredly as she didn't have anymore energy to deal with this

"I only fractured his leg bones, nothing to worry about" Death said calmly as the women stared at her blankly "It's getting harder to break his bones as they're getting stronger and stronger after every fracture" Death pointed out as Fury face palmed as she took a deep breath

"Just get everyone to the table, dinner is going to start soon" Fury said tiredly as she didn't want to deal with this

Death shrugged "Alright" Death said as he walked out of the kitchen before Fury realized what she just did

"Brother wait!" Fury didn't finish her sentence on time as the sound of Redemption rang through the mansion

"EVERYONE GET OUT HERE NOW!" Death shouted as he fired Redemption a few more times as Fury slowly hit her head against the wall

"Don't worry Fury, we'll still have a great dinner and if not I'll help in hurting the bastard" Ping promised happily as Fury looked up to her with a smile

"Thanks" Fury said as she felt a little better "Alright, it's time to get this show on the road" Fury said as the two began putting the plates of food on a cart to take to the dinning hall.

Everyone was sitting down at the dining table as they were waiting patiently for Fury and Ping. Other then Strife groaning softly as he had a pack of ice on his head while half of it was covered in bandages no one made a sound as they peacefully waited.

Fury and Ping soon came into the dining area pushing a cart with several covered plates. The aroma of food filled the entire dining hall as they waited patiently as they one by one placed the plates of food onto the table in front of the others. Finally after setting down the food they placed on last covered plate onto the center and lifted the cover up to show a delicious looking turkey

"Now let us give thanks" Fury said peacefully as everyone lowered their heads, even Death as he begrudgingly did so for his sister. Soon after they gave their thanks everyone began to eat as the room was filled with happy commentaries that most didn't think it was possible to have with each other as the room was filled with laughs and chuckles from Strife acting like a goof.

Death if he had to say how he felt right now, he felt rather happy for having such a wonderful family. He subtly looked to his left to see his daughter laughing happily as Strife tried to balance the gravy bowl on a knife on a spoon, much to Fury's displeasure. Death smiled as he looked to his right to stare at the empty seat he left for Summer and wondered how much would've changed if she was here. Probably not that much, just this place would be even more livelier than it is now.

Death smiled as he enjoyed the festivities with his family, even those he didn't consider family but oddly close acquaintances, friends even. Though he will never say that to their faces as Zhao would never let him live it down until he snaps and kills the man

But either way, today is such a good day. A day for thanks of being alive with good friends and family that Death had to admit-

"How about I tell you the time War once walked around town wearing only a towel" Strife said trying to bring up a story as everyone spat out their food and drinks as they tried not to laugh

"You tell them that story and I'll tell them about the time you ran around town completely naked while being drunk" War responded with his threat as they all started laughing as Strife flinched audibly as he threatened to tell another more embarrassing story

Death let out a chuckle _'This is a good life we live'_ Death thought with a happy smile as he spent the rest of the day with joyous stories of the past with no worries of the future as they all ate together in peace.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this little holiday special and I hope you are all thankful as you celebrate this day with friends and family who love you dearly**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving and I'll see you all later. Bye**


	9. Christmas

**Happy holidays and a Merry Christmas everyone. Truthfully I was scared I couldn't finish this story in time but thankfully I finished it. It's kind of short so I apologize for that but please enjoy anyway**

**You wouldn't be amazed how hard it is to write three holiday fics at once. . . Never. Again**

**Well enough of that**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, enjoy the festivities of the holidays**

**Now without further ado, let's begin. Enjoy**

* * *

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way. O what fun it is to ride in a one horse sloping sleigh, Hey~" Ruby sang under her breath as she walked down the snowy streets of Vale as she finished shopping for presents for all her friends. The only thing left is to find a gift for her aunt, uncles and her father which is harder than it sounds.

Ruby was currently in the market district of Vale as she went window to window of many stores seeing what they have "Ugh~ Why does my family have to be so difficult to shop for" Ruby whined lightly as she been down at Vale for nearly three hours searching for stores that could have something for her family "I really have no idea what to get my family" Ruby muttered

Ruby let out another sigh as she continued walking down the streets of Vale as she past by a bar as someone was thrown out of it. The person got back up and cursed "Fuck you, my money is still good" that person was her uncle Strife

"Uncle, what are you doing here" Ruby asked as she walked up to her uncle who had the scent of alcohol on him

"I was trying out the holiday specials of many bars around Vale. I didn't even know there was a bar that sold red and green alcoholic drinks" Strife mused as Ruby let out a tired sigh "You okay little red" Strife asked as Ruby contemplated about telling him

After a few moments Ruby let out a sigh "I've been trying to find a present for you, uncle War, auntie and dad but I haven't found anything yet" Ruby reluctantly told him

"Aw~ You didn't have to get me anything" Strife said pulling Ruby into a hug "I already have my perfect gift, being your uncle my adorable niece" Strife said with a smile behind his mask

". . . . How drunk are you" Ruby said as Strife wouldn't say something mushy like that so calmly

"Enough that I have absolutely no idea what day it is" Strife said stroking Ruby's head softly as Ruby just looked up at him with a blank expression

"Uncle could you please let go of me" Ruby asked dryly as Strife did as she said

"Sorry about that, hold on for a minute" Strife said before taking a long deep breath as he let it out slowly. After a moment of silence he took his mask off and punched himself, shocking Ruby at the unexpected action. After a moment of Strife swaying a bit he righted himself back up with a calm look on his face "Alright, I'm sober again" Strife stated as he put his mask back on as he noticed Ruby shocked and confused look "What? That's just how I get the alcohol out of my system. Now let's go shopping" Strife said as Ruby gave him a forced smile

"Sorry uncle but. . . Uh, I don't really know how say it but" Ruby said as she looked away from him "You're not the best influence when doing, well. . Anything and that also means buying stuff" Ruby said as Strife was silent. The silence started edging away to awkward silence as neither made a sound as a drop of sweat dripped down from Ruby's face. A small gust of wind just flowed by them as a tumbleweed rolled past them "Was that a tumbleweed?" Ruby said turning to the brown object only to see it wasn't there anymore

"That's really hurtful you know that" Strife said dryly as Ruby gave a look that showed that she didn't believe him "Alright you got me there, I'll probably make you buy them something incredibly horrible knowing they couldn't turn you away. . . . Well maybe War and Death but Fury, hahahaha now that would be hilarious" Strife said as Ruby had a bad feeling that whatever he planned was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life "But seriously, we don't really need anything Ruby. We're not what you call, materialistic people. Especially with clothing, Fury especially. I know I love my sister but damn that woman needs to wear clothing to cover up more" Strife grumbled about Fury's choice of clothing

A light bulb lit up above Ruby's head "I could get her a cloak that suits her. Thank you uncle" Ruby said walking away from him

"Why did that lamppost light up, it's the middle of the afternoon" Strife said to himself as he stared at the holographic lamppost questionably "Also if you still want to get me something, get me something that makes a big explosion" Strife called out to Ruby as she rounded the corner

* * *

Ruby finished buying her gift with difficulty with the scarce clothing stores that allow faunus to enter. Ruby has also finished buying her uncle a high-powered bazooka. Most would call her crazy to actually buy something like that for such a destructive man but to Ruby, it would be crazy not to with that family of hers. Ruby was now wandering the streets still thinking of what to get her father and War.

Ruby let out a huff as she decided to get something to eat as she headed towards her favorite sweet shop. . . The new favorite as the old one couldn't allow her in because of her faunus heritage. This one was much more open towards faunus of all kinds

"Hello Watari, can I have the usual" Ruby asked when she entered the sweet parlor. The old man attending the bar let out a chortle. Watari or as he is truly known Quillsh Wammy set up this sweet and bakery shop nearly two years ago. He is in his retirement but does not want to stop working so he made this place to work in.

"Of course Ms. Rose" Watari said politely as he began taking out a large plate of cookies while placing a strawberry sundae in front of her

"Thank you" Ruby said as she began digging into her sundae

"Of course Ms. Rose, may I ask why you look so exhausted" Watari asked politely

Ruby let out a tired sigh "I've been going through some last minute shopping for my family, I got something for my aunt and uncle but not my father and other uncle" Ruby explained as she told him how difficult it is to buy something for people who show no interest in materialistic objects

Watari hum in thought "You could always ask master Lawliet, he is someone who could think of things much easier than most. Though it maybe difficult to have him help you, you know how is he. No social skills whatsoever" Watari said with a humorous chortle

Ruby giggled as she had to agree, when she first met him he just stared at her with those dark eyes which made her nervous and when he left she never realized that he ate all her sweets without her knowing. After arguing with the man, which she lost, she learned the man was crazy smart as she didn't even get a sentence in as he just confused her with all his smart talk. She soon learned that he was a very famous detective who Watari adopted at a young age and soon he came to work on the side with him

"True, where is he. He is usually in the corner eating some kind of sweet but I don't see him" Ruby said as the corner table was empty

"He is currently out on a small investigation. You know how he is, he's always looking for someone to challenge his intellect" Watari said as Ruby nodded in agreement as the door chime rang out as Lawliet walked through the door

"I would some cake Watari" L asked as he slouched to his table in the corner while taking out his scroll and read its contents in one hand while the other was in his pocket.

"Hey L, can I ask you something, I need help" Ruby asked walking up to the pale man who was sitting in a weird position

"No" L said as he didn't even look up from the screen

"Please" Ruby begged

"No" L repeated as Watari placed a slice of cake with strawberry filing in front of him. L picked up a fork as he ate the cake in a weird sort of way

"Come on, where's your holiday spirit" Ruby complained

"Buried alive in a casket six feet in a ground, in a straitjacket while it soon suffocates from lack of oxygen as it doesn't have the strength to find its way out as it has nothing left to live for" L said in a calm cold voice as he took another bite of his cake

Ruby took a few steps back away from L when he said that. No matter how long she will be with her father, people who are undoubtedly creepy will always get under her skin

"I'm sorry did that scare you? Because if it did then the world better hope we have another Huntress better than you" L insulted calmly as that wiped away the unnerved feeling she had as she was now angry

"Say that again, I dare you" Ruby said as her eyes went red-orange as L stopped eating as he stared at her calmly

"No thanks, you may be suicidal for being a Huntress but I'm not" L retorted calmly as that irked Ruby off more as the man just kept eating his cake

"Please you got to help me, I don't really know anyone better than you who could understand someone's way of thinking" Ruby begged as L let out a hum

". . . Alright but you're buying my sweets for a month" L said calmly

". . . . A week" Ruby retorted as she didn't have that sort of money to pay for his daily sugar dosage

"Two weeks" L said staring directly at Ruby

"One week and three days" Ruby said as L hummed in thought as he calmly stroke his chin

". . . . . Deal" L said as he shook Ruby's hand as she soon sat down on the other end of his table

"Alright, let me tell you what I need help with" Ruby said as she began telling him about what kind of people her father and uncle are as L sat there absorbing all information like a sponge.

"I see" L mumbled while chewing lightly on his fork "I guess you should get something for your uncle first as he seems more easier to get something for as that father of yours will be tricky" L stated as Ruby nodded

"That's what I thought as well" Ruby admitted

"Let's see here, for your uncle I guess you should get him something that he would use on a daily bases. . . . You said he carried a large sword right" L asked as Ruby nodded "Well then he needs a grindstone for sharpening his blade then right. Get him that new Dust grindstone that you could fill with Dust to imprint the dust in the weapon until the effects run out until he sharpens his sword again. I also suggest getting him some Dust crystals as a bonus to that" L suggested immensely as Ruby was in awe that he got such a great idea just by hearing what weapon he uses

"That's a great idea, I actually past by a store that had those. I could go and buy it later and go to the Dust shop a block down, thank you" Ruby said graciously

L waved her off as Watari walked up to them as he placed a giant plate of cookies between them which they both took one and took a bite "Now for you father is going to be difficult as that man has no need for anything like a grindstone as I'm guessing the man uses his aura for most of his needs, that includes taking care of his scythe" L guessed while chewing on a cookie as Ruby hummed in agreement "Now let's see, this might be difficult. Are you sure he has nothing that could be of value to him" L asked

"No nothing, he has very little things that he owns. Though I always see him take a glimpse at my belt buckle, maybe because it was my mothers" Ruby mused as she gestured to the flaming rose belt buckle on her hip

L let out a hum "Maybe that could work" L muse to himself as Ruby raised a brow at him

"What could work?" Ruby asked

"Is there anything of your mothers you have other than that buckle" L asked as Ruby thought about it for a moment

"No not really. . . . Well there are my baby pictures where my mom is holding me but that is about it" Ruby said as L let out a small chuckle

"Well there's your answer" L said as Ruby looked confused as L explained to her what to do

* * *

"Thanks again, and thank you for the cookies Watari" Ruby said waving with one hand while holding the wrapped box of cookies

"Of course Ms. Rose, have a Merry Christmas" Watari said as waved goodbye to the girl

"You too" Ruby said before walking off to get her last minute shopping done

Watari stood at the doorway for a second before going back in as he saw L with his feet on the table as he read something on his Scroll "That was a nice thing for you to do L" Watari said with an amused smile

"I just did it for the prospect of her paying for my sweet bills" L dismissed what Watari implied

"Ah, but you co-own this shop don't you remember. You never had to pay for anything, so why pray tell would you help her even with that fact" Watari said with the smile still on his face

"Watari. . . . be quiet" L grumbled as Watari let out a chortle as he went into the back of the store

"Glad to see that holiday spirit of yours escaped its confine" Watari mused loud enough for L to hear him as the raven haired man let out a dry huff as he went back to work on his next case

* * *

It's been a few days since then as it was Christmas morning as Ruby and all her friends were exchanging gifts. Ruby has given all her friends each a gift they thought it was wonderful **(Too many people so I'm skipping it)** Ruby has gotten mostly weapon modifications, upgrades and new parts from JNPR and FADE while she got high quality Dust crystals from Weiss saying that she should at least use more than her weapon. That earned the snow haired girl a tight hug which she blushed from the unexpected action. Yang gave her sister two ruby earrings saying that she should think about her looks now she's soon going to become a woman, that in turn caused Yang to cry while hugging her tightly as she said that her baby sister is growing up too fast. After pulling herself out of her sister's grip Blake gave Ruby a movie ticket to watch the new movie X-Ray and Vav when she feels like it, she also gave her a book that she thought Ruby would like. Ruby hugged the cat faunus for her gifts as everyone had a good time together.

After an hour of festivities Ruby decided it was time to give her presents to the rest of her family

"Where are you going Ruby" Yang asked when she saw Ruby getting up from her spot from the couch

"I'm going to go give the rest of my presents to my family" Ruby said with a smile as she went into her room to get the bag of presents for her family "I'll be back later guys, don't have too much fun without me" Ruby said when she went into the elevator

"We'll try little sis" Yang said waving from her spot on the couch to Ruby as the elevator doors shut as she went down.

When the doors opened again Ruby got out and went towards Death's classroom because honestly, that's the only place Ruby seen him at. Ruby guess was right as she found her father in his classroom with his siblings. War was leaning against the wall shaking his head while Fury was face palming, her father was currently strangling her uncle Strife who was holding a blow horn.

"Um~ am I interrupting something?" Ruby asked as her family stopped what they were doing to stare at her

"Not really, no" Death said as he let go of Strife who fell down onto the ground

"You're lucky we don't have a necessity to breathe or I would kill you for that" Strife said rubbing his neck

"Try and see what happens" Death threatened as the glared at each other while Fury let out a sigh

"Every year around this time those two would always fight about one thing or another" Fury said exasperatedly before looking at Ruby "Merry Christmas" Fury said walking over to the red head and gave her a hug

"Merry Christmas auntie" Ruby said as she hugged her aunt back

"What's with the bag?" Fury asked as Ruby pulled out a wrapped gift

"For you auntie" Ruby said handing the gift in purple wrappings to Fury

"Oh Ruby, you didn't have to get me anything" Fury said softly as she gently ran her hand through Ruby's hair

"I know, but I wanted too so open it up" Ruby said excited to see her reaction

"Alright then" Fury said as she ripped the wrapping off and pulled out a knee length jacket. The cloak was a royal purple that matched her hair, it had white accents around the cuff and collar while on it's back was the family symbol. The collar went upward along the back of it giving it a more royal look to it. On the back where the symbol was two white lines run down the back as the jacket splits near the bottom "My word this is a beautiful jacket. Thank you" Fury said honestly as she put the jacket on "And it fits too" Fury said going to the window to look at her reflection in it

Ruby goes over to War who hasn't move once "Here you go uncle" Ruby said holding a present with red wrappings up to the giant man

"I don't really do Christmas" War said unsure of this as Ruby just moved the present closer to him as War let out a silent huff as he took the present. It was odd shaped as it had a small box on top while it had a bigger box on the bottom. War ripped the wrappings off to find a small case underneath another box. Death put the case on the windowsill as he opened the box to find a smooth dark red grindstone "Interesting" War muttered as he examined the grindstone

"I bought the grindstone because you always carried your sword because maybe you need to sharpen it once in awhile and you don't have time to find a grind wheel" Ruby mused as War let out a smirk

"Thank you Ruby" War said as he placed his giant armored hand on her head softly

"The grindstone also acts like a current for Dust so if you pour some in it then whatever weapon you sharpen is then taking in the Dust abilities which would help you" Ruby said gesturing to the small suitcase as War opened it to find a variety of Dust liquids. Mostly fire Dust but some electric and ice as well

"This is a really nice present Ruby, thank you" War said honestly as Ruby smiled before noticing Strife walking up to her with his hands behind his back

"Yes" Ruby said with a smile

"Did you get me it" Strife said with excitement in his voice

"Yes uncle I did" Ruby said amused by his actions as she pulled out a foldable bazooka from the pouch as it had a small green bow on it. The second Ruby pulled out the bazooka everyone in the room froze in shock at what Ruby was doing handing the maniac a weapon more explosive then his own guns

"Yay~" Strife said with childlike happiness as he took it and aimed it around the room "Oo~ It also has targeting lock and heat seeking on it, nice" Strife said as he stopped moving the bazooka at Death as the bazooka chimed 'lock on'

"Point that somewhere else or I swear I'm shoving it down your throat and pulling the trigger" Death threatened his brother

"Spoilsport" Strife muttered dryly

"Was it really wise to give him a bazooka Ruby" Fury asked warily

"It was either that or get him something from a place I would never step place in over a hundred years" Ruby muttered dryly

**(Over a hundred years later)**

Ruby stops walking as she stares at a shop in the distance as several passing by species looked at her oddly

Christmas on the Citadel was in her own words boring. Memories of her past Christmases flooded her mind as she remembered one conversation she had in the past with her family

". . . . . . Ah what the hell, I have nothing left to lose but some of my pride, plus it has been over a hundred years" Ruby mused as she walked into the adult sex shop

**(Present)**

Fury face palmed at the idea what she meant "Oh my Oum, Strife seriously" Fury asked dryly

"Wait, do you really depict me of someone who would enjoy going to one of those places" Strife said utterly shocked. When no one answered they just stared at him "You people have absolutely no faith in me" Strife said with a huff as he walked away from his family to examine his new weapon closely

". . . . He's such a drama queen sometimes" Fury said dryly

"Sometimes?" War deadpanned

"Good point" Fury agreed as Ruby let out a weak chuckle before going over to her father who was staring at her calmly

"I honestly had no idea what to get you without help. So I hope you like it" Ruby said pulling out a small box and handed it to her father

Death stared at the small gift before taking it out of his daughters hand and opened it to reveal a black metal pocket watch with the family insignia while on the back was the Rose insignia "Interesting choice Ruby, thank you" Death said honestly, though he didn't know the reason why he would want a watch as he could tell time by the position of the sun and moon with an easy glance

"Open it" Ruby urged as Death raised a brow behind his mask as he looked down at the watch

Death stared at it until he pushed the case as the release clicked and it slowly open. The inside was intricate as the clock background was black while the hands and numbers were gold. But what took his attention was on the inside of the cover for the watch as it held a picture. It was a picture of Summer with a newborn Ruby in her arms as she had the most serene smiles on her face "This is" Death said softly as he gently brushed his fingertips against the photo

"I had to look through my old family photos to find that picture. If you want I could lend you the photo album if you like" Ruby said with serene smile as she watched how Death was captivated with the photo

"Yes. . That would be nice, thank you Ruby" Death said pulling Ruby into a hug which she returned

"I'm glad you like it" Ruby mumbled against his hug as she felt his body rumble as he let out a cheerful chuckle

"Of course I like it Ruby" Death said as he let go of Ruby "You're my daughter, I could never hate whatever you give me" Death said as he gently ruffled her hair "It's just a shame I couldn't get you something" Death said slightly ashamed he didn't get his daughter anything as he noticed the others in the room fidgeted as well as they didn't realize they don't have anything for Ruby either. Except Strife as he pulled out a bottle of champagne which Fury took from his hand and gave him a stern glare for even gesturing to what he was planning

"It's alright, as long as I have you guys with me I'll be fine" Ruby said sincerely as Death stared at her for a moment before letting out a small scoff

"You're going to regret saying that one of these days" Death said playfully as the others let out a chuckle

"Maybe but right now I'm happy with I have and I'm okay with that" Ruby said with a soft smile as she didn't even notice until it was happening that she felt a chaste kiss on top of her head as she looked back up to see her father readjusting his mask "Oh come on, the one time I could see your face and I missed it" Ruby whined as Death let out a chuckle

"Well you should've asked that for your present because I'm not taking this off again" Death said with a smirk behind his mask

Ruby had a pout on her face while crossing her arms as the others laughed at the scene before them which caused Ruby to stop pouting and laugh herself "Merry Christmas" Ruby said hugging her father again as the man softly returned it

"Merry Christmas" Death replied softly as the others were smiling as the serene scene "Come on, let's go get something to eat. You can bring your friends if you want" Death said as Ruby let out a small squeal of excitement as she rushed out of the room in a flurry of petals. Death shook his head in amusement before looking at his younger siblings "You want to come" Death asked calmly

"Sure" Fury accepted graciously as she started walking towards the door to wait for her siblings

"As long as we're not going to one of those family diners. I hate how crowded those places are" War said as he pushed himself off the wall and followed Fury

"WHOO! Free food!" Strife exclaimed happily

"Oh no, you're playing for yourself" Death stated as he walked over to his two siblings waiting at the door

"Oh come on, what about the spirit of giving" Strife complained

"Didn't one of us kill him" Death asked his sibling

"Oh yeah~ I really should check my targets during the political season before killing them" Fury mused as War let out a chuckle

"That's not fair" Strife complained

"Fine. How about this, you stop talking for at least an hour and I'll pay for you. Deal?" Death compromised as Strife crossed his arms in thought

". . . . . Deal" Strife agreed as Death let out a chuckle

"Let the torment begin" Death muttered to his siblings with a chuckle as they realized that with Ruby's friends there he'll be forced to talk during the first hour

"You are evil, you know that brother" Fury said as she let out a hearty laugh

"I know" Death admitted as they left the room with a grumbling Strife as they enjoyed a day out together happily as they ignored all the wrong in the world for one day of peace with each other. Whether for better or worse, family and friends will band together no matter what.

* * *

**And there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed this little Christmas chapter and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas.**

**Thank you, bless your soul and I'll see you later, happy holidays :)**


	10. Valentines Day

**Hello everyone and happy Valentine's Day I hope you all are having a wonderful day with the people you care for**

**So without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

Death was sitting on the porch outside of Summer's house in the woods. He decided to visit her but apparently Summer was currently out so he was waiting patiently for her to return as he had nothing better to do at the moment.

Death heard footsteps and looked up to see Summer walking up the road to her home with a small plastic bag filled with groceries in her hands "Oh Death, I didn't expect you to come today" Summer said surprised but with a honest smile on her face

Death shrugged as he got up from the bench "I had nothing better to do and I was in the area" Death said as he watched as Summer walk up to him

"Really, is that all" Summer said with a sly grin causing Death to look at her quizzically

"Yes, that's all. Why are you looking at me like that?" Death asked noticing Summer's disappointed look

"Oh I just thought you came here because it's Valentines day and wanted to make it special, that's all" Summer said disheartened as she walked past him causing Death to look at her confused

"Is that why the town was covered in hearts and flowers. I honestly thought some idiot was spreading a rumor that love can defeat the Grimm" Death mused as Summer stopped to give Death an completely shocked and confused look

". . .You honestly didn't know what day it is?" Summer asked slowly as Death raised a brow but nodded

"Yeah, I know what Valentine's day is, which is about love and all that crap. By the way, Valentine's day initially wasn't about love, honestly the true story is much more brutal which includes the death of Saint Valentine" Death said as he chuckled with amusement "Fun story" Death said as Summer looked mildly disturbed at what Death said

"Okay~, I'm just going to ignore that conversation with a ten foot pole" Summer said with her hands up as she opened the door to her home "You coming" Summer asked as she was holding the door for him. Death grunted as he walked into her home with her closely behind.

Death went into the living room as Summer went into the kitchen with bag she had "You redecorated" Death said out loud as the entire room previously was a dark shade of red with black highlights in certain areas. Now. . It was pink

"Yeah, I got real festive for the holiday, ya know" Summer said with a shrug as she came into the living room carrying a tray

"A little too festive" Death muttered

"What was that?" Summer asked

"Nothing, just wondering when are you getting rid of the pink" Death said truthfully as Summer stared at him dryly

"You could just lie you know" Summer grumbled

"Yes and where will we be if I actually lied about what I thought all the time" Death said nonchalantly while waving her off as a vein on Summer's forehead throbbed a bit

"I don't want to answer that" Summer grumbled dryly as Death shrugged

"Is there a reason why you looked mad when I didn't know it was Valentine's Day?" Death asked leaning in the chair he was in

"I just figured that you decided to skip out on a job to come see me because today is a day dedicated to love" Summer said with a longing sigh

"Not really what this day is about but let's roll with it" Death interjected which earned him a glare before she continued

"I just wanted to think you cared more about me than your job that you would actually take the day off instead of being in between jobs" Summer said with a distraught look

"I do care about you Summer, it's just that I do jobs to keep the bloodlust I have down so I won't hurt anyone. It use to be worse in the past trust me" Death stated with a tired sigh "Honestly, I've been taking fewer jobs now than I use to as I've finally been able to control my desire to fight to the point I won't fidget in a crowd anymore" Death pointed out as Summer gave him a worried look "Don't give me that look Summer, I've learned to control it well enough but I've still have a ways to go before it's fully under control. Honestly I can't just get rid an endless amount of bloodshed I've committed all those years ago and not be affected by it" Death said as he looked down at his hands that been covered in the blood of so many innocents

Summers hand slowly placed themselves on his hands as Death looked up to see her kneeling in front of him "Don't be like that Death, being able to regret the actions as grave as those shows you are human. . Faunus, you know what I mean" Summer said waving her hand at that analogy "What matters right now is that you're trying and I guess I have to accept there will be times where I won't be able to see you. Even if I miss you dearly at times" Summer said softly as Death reached up as he gently cup her cheek

"I know, I miss you too" Death said softly as he pulled off his mask and leaned in as they shared a kiss

* * *

** ~Present~**

"Happy Valentine's Day~!" Ruby cheered happily as she walked into Death's classroom who the occupant was doing some work.

Death looked up at Ruby from his desk with a raised brow behind his mask "Again, why must I correct people that Valentine's day isn't a day about love, why won't people understand that?" Death asked himself while looking up at the ceiling as if it was going to give him an answer

"Um. . Okay?" Ruby said not sure how to respond to that small outburst "Happy Valentine's Day anyways. ." Ruby said slowly as she walked up to him

"Is there something you needed" Death asked calmly as he put his pen down and set his work aside

"I just wanted to say happy Valentine's Day to you and give you some chocolate that I made for everyone" Ruby said with a big smile as she held out a small package of chocolates in her hand

Death blinked and accepted the small gesture "Thank you Ruby" Death said calmly before noticing she had one last chocolate in the bag she was carrying in the shape of a heart "Who's that for" Death asked motioning to the chocolate heart

"O-Oh, this" Ruby stuttered gesturing to the chocolate while having a faint blush on her cheeks "This is for the last person on my list" Ruby said looking away as her blush intensified

Death narrowed his eyes at what Ruby was suggesting she was about to do "So, who is it" Death said in on his desk in a happy tone that by all means didn't feel happy

"U-Uh" Ruby sputtered as she was scared of what her father was going to do "Would you mind repeating that" Ruby asked with a nervous laugh

"Who, are you giving that chocolate to" Death asked sternly as Ruby gulped as she stared at his unnerving gaze

". . . . Weiss" Ruby said softly as Death blinked at what he heard

". . . . Oh. . okay" Death said calmly as he began putting his work back in front of him

"Wait what?" Ruby said dumbly

"As long as it isn't a guy I approve" Death stated calmly as Ruby gave him a blank stare "You can go now" Death said as he noticed Ruby wasn't moving from her spot as he began to shoo her away. Though he wasn't expecting what she did next

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Ruby lunged at Death and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Wha-! Ruby!" Death said as he nearly fell out of his chair when Ruby suddenly hugged him

"I thought you were going disapprove of it" Ruby said happily as Death realized what she meant and rolled his eyes

"Like I said, as long as it isn't some _guy_ then I approve" Death said patting the top of Ruby's head

"Thank you, I love you dad" Ruby said giving him one more hug before picking up the basket and headed towards the door "Wish me luck" Ruby said with a giant smile as she ran out of the room as Death just shook his head slightly amused

Death went back to his work as he began thinking about the last Valentine's day he celebrated and that was nearly a year before Ruby was born ". . . Wait a minute. ." Death muttered to himself as he began thinking

"Hey brother, you here" Fury called out as she walked into his classroom and saw her brother in a middle of a brainstorm with his arms crossed against his chest

"That's Ruby's birthday and if I take account the time when a person can get pregnant. ." Death was muttering to himself

"You okay Death" Fury asked with a raised brow as she walked over to him

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine I just realized I conceived Ruby on Valentine's Day, ain't that a coincidence" Death nonchalantly as Fury gave him a blank stare

". . . . Okay first, I did_ NOT_ want to know about the days you did that" Fury said shaking her head as if trying to get rid of some mental images as Death just gave her an uncaring shrug "Second, you want to come down to Vale with me, I need someone to drive away the idiots who think I'm some cheap woman" Fury grumbled

"Well who's fault is that with what your wearing all the time, which by the way, I thought I told you to change out of that" Death asked harshly

"I did, then I changed back the next day" Fury said simply as Death let out an irritated groan

". .Alright, let's go. I'm going to get some flowers for Summer's grave anyways" Death said tiredly as he put away his work and got up from his desk

"There's the holiday spirit" Fury said jokingly as Death playfully punched her shoulder

"I'm going because I feel like it, not because of some holiday, which I keep telling people isn't about love" Death stated sternly as Fury just had a grin on her face

"Whatever makes you feel better" Fury said ending the conversation as she walked out the door with Death following behind her.

Death shook his head as he pulled out the chocolate Ruby gave her and decided to try one for the hell of trying it. Death lifted his mask slightly and took a chocolate from the small bag before popping it in his mouth. Death chewed on the chocolate and hummed ". . . A little bittersweet" Death muttered to himself as he walked down the halls as he went on his way to Vale to get some flowers for Summer with Fury. He soon realized that today did feel a little bittersweet if he thought about it with Summer dead but his daughter alive and happy. Maybe that's the reason why people celebrate this day as such, so that you know you have people that care for you even if it is only by little gestures and oddly enough, he's okay with that

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this small chapter and I'll be getting right onto making the actual chapter for you all to enjoy. So until then, have a great day.**


	11. Saint Patrick's Day

**Hello everyone and happy Saint Patrick's Day. I apologize this was publish later in the day then it should but I will be honest. I made this all up today and I just finished editing it so don't be harsh about it.**

**I'm horrible when working under a time limit that I never realize I have**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**Now without further ado, start**

* * *

Ruby was in the middle of class taking notes on a history of conflict between kingdoms. Today was Saint Patrick's Day as everyone in class was wearing at least a bit of green on their person. Ruby in her school uniform was wearing a green sash around her waist so she wouldn't get pinched. Her friends also wore a green sash that was either tied around their neck, arms, legs or like Ruby, around their waist

_'You know, it's odd how quiet today been. I thought uncle Strife would do something today, seeing as today is the day for making mistakes and getting drunk. Yet I haven't seen him once today, strange how he's not taking part of it'_ Ruby thought to herself as she finished taking notes before nudging Weiss who finished before her. The heiress who was reading her book looked at Ruby in the corner of her eyes as Ruby just mouthed to her 'Love you' causing Weiss to blush and look away as Ruby let out a silent chuckle. After Valentine's Day their relationship was rocky at first before it simmered down to what it was now as the two enjoyed being with each other and making sure the other knows how much they care for one another.

Ruby looked at the time and saw it was already one o'clock as they only have fifteen minutes until classes for the day is over

_'I wonder if uncle doesn't celebrate Saint Patrick's-'_

_***CRASH***_

_'-. . . . . Day, never mind'_ Ruby thought dully as she stared at her uncle who just kicked the door to their classroom

"Ruby where the hell are you!" Strife shouted as Ruby was about to raise her hand until Weiss grabbed it and pulled it back down as she shook her head at Ruby

"Strife I suggest leaving my classroom" Oobleck asked as he appeared in front of Strife "You can have your niece when class is ov-" Oobleck didn't finish his sentence as it was cut off by the fact Strife just uppercutted him

The class watched in shock as Oobleck flew across the classroom before flipping in midair and down into a crouched state. Oobleck slowly stood up as his opaque glasses cleared as the class could see his narrowed eyes

"If that's what you want" Oobleck said slowly as he pulled out a thermos, took a swig of his coffee and transformed it into a torch-like weapon "Then so be it" Oobleck said determined as Strife just stared at him

". . . How do you even drink out of that?" Strife asked curiously

"Well you see the inner-chamber of my thermos-" Oobleck was once more cut off as Strife kicked him straight in the family jewels "Why?!" Oobleck wheezed out before falling to the floor

"Sorry but the conversation got dull and I want to spend this joyous day with my niece. Speaking of which" Strife said turning ninety degrees to face Ruby "Get your stuff, we're having fun today and regretting it tomorrow" Strife said in an excited joyous tone

". . . . . I don't think I want to do that" Ruby said after a moment of silence

Strife just stared at her before walking up to her and throwing her on his shoulder "Forget your stuff then, let's go!" Strife said happily

"Hey! Let me go!" Ruby struggled against him as she kept hitting his back

"You guys are welcome to come along if you want to see Fury drunk, Ha!" Strife exclaimed as Ruby's friends looked shocked as Ruby stopped hitting her uncle

"Wait, what?" Ruby ask in a slow drawl

"Today is the only day in the year I can convince Fury to drink with me, and War as well" Strife exclaimed happily "Though it does take the entire day for it to actually happen, but it still fun to drink with them" Strife said with a shrug before he turned and jogged out the room with Ruby as her team stared at the scene before getting up from their seats to follow them

"Wait, so uncle and auntie are" Ruby asked with a blank for him to answer

"They are getting drunk today because I convince to do so and so are you" Strife said happily

". . . Didn't you tell me before that I shouldn't drink" Ruby deadpanned as she wondered if her uncle actually follow through most of the stuff he says

"Fuck that, today's Saint Patrick's Day. Who gives a shit about what I said" Strife said happily as physically impossible his mask scrunched up as the eye holes turned to upward crescent moons to show his joy. Ruby on the other hand sweat dropped and let out a tired sigh before looking back as her team was running after them

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked after a moment of silence

"Down into Vale to a pub that's giving free drinks for the day" Strife explained as he turned to corner and kicked the door leading outside open

"Does dad know" Ruby asked dryly

"Of course not, I learned my lesson last time" Strife said

"Didn't he attack you _FOR_ getting me drunk?" Ruby asked of Strife's logic

"Yes that's why I learned my lesson. The lesson of making sure Death doesn't know that you're going to get dru-AGH!" Strife shouted in pain as he was shot in the head as he dropped Ruby who let out a yelp from shock as she fell onto the ground

"Ow" Ruby said in a dry tone as she pushed herself up while rubbing her chin that hit the ground

"Where the hell do you think you're going" Death asked calmly while keeping Redemption pointed at Strife

"Uh, nowhere, I'm just taking Ruby to the carnival that's in town that's all" Strife lied quickly "Is it so wrong for me to spend time with my favorite niece" Strife said pleadingly

"She's your only niece" Death deadpanned

"Exactly, which is why, excuse me" Strife said picking Ruby back up who wasn't putting up a fight anymore as she gave up awhile back and just went on with the ride "Which is why we're going to have the greatest time ever, isn't that right Ruby" Strife said in an upbeat tone

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Hehehe, I said, isn't that right, RUBY" Strife said gritting her name as she just blew a strand of hair out of her face

"Can you put me down now" Ruby asked blandly as Strife's brow twitched

"I liked it better when you went along with everything we said" Strife complained in a hush tone

"That was two years ago and I liked it better when I wasn't used as a scapegoat every time you get in trouble, no one gets what they want" Ruby said with hmph

"Ah the joys of knowing your daughter is learning not to be taken advantage of because her uncle wants her to do something stupid. Speaking of which" Death said as he shot Strife again

"AGH! What the hell!" Strife shouted, dropping Ruby again who landed on her feet this time as she calmly walked over to her team who was standing in the sidelines

"I'm getting too used to this" Ruby said blandly with a tired huff

"What'd you expect with having a family like that" Weiss grumbled as Ruby drooped her head as she let out a tired sigh

"Do you honestly think I'm an idiot that doesn't know what today is" Death said as he fired again as Strife dodged this time

"Is it so wrong to spend the day with your family" Strife complained as he dodged another round

"No, but taking my underage daughter to drink is" Death said hotly

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen" Strife argued

"She burned down a church" Death deadpanned

"Years later and he's still not letting me live that down" Ruby grumbled dryly

"We do that at least six times a year!" Strife complained while Ruby and her team just gave him a deadpanned expression

"Yes but we do it sober, not drunk" Death argued calmly

"Oh come on, what's the difference" Strife complained

"For you, a lot" Death deadpanned

"Oh fuck you" Strife said as he raised his fist while his other hand grabbed his arm

"That's it, come here you" Death said tackling Strife

"This is going to be awhile, want to go down to Vale and get something to eat" Ruby asked dully as she watched her father continue to attack her uncle

"I heard that diner we go to is having a shamrock special where it comes with a free soda" Yang said as the others agreed to that idea as they left the fighting adults as they went to enjoy their Saints Patrick's Day together

"It's sad we're becoming desensitized from all this stuff" Ruby said blandly as she got a wave of agreement from the others as the sound of the two adults fighting were becoming inaudible

* * *

"Okay I give, I gi-AGH. I said I give dammit!" Strife exclaimed as Death stopped punching Strife and got off of him "Geez, do you ever lighten up you hardass" Strife complained as Death kicked his side as he skid across the grass "Ow~" Strife uttered in a dry tone before looking up and seeing something he wasn't expecting to see ". . . . . Hey Death, how hard did you hit me?" Strife asked slowly

"I hit you with the same strength as usual. Why?" Death asked wondering where this was going

"Oh because I think I'm hallucinating because I think I see a leprechaun in front of me" Strife said not taking his eyes off the ground in front of him

". . . Okay, maybe I did hit you too hard if your starting to halluci-. . . The fuck?!" Death stopped what he was saying to shout in shock to see what was standing in front of Strife's face was a small green person the size of a dog that was carrying a small pot of gold coins

The leprechaun soon noticed their stares as he let out a yelp and ran across the grass faster than a being it's size should

". . . . . . Want to go chase it" Strife asked pushing himself up off the ground and into a standing position

"Alucard always did wonder what would happen if you shoot a leprechaun" Death mused as he pulled back the hammer of Redemption "He said they probably spill out lucky charms" Death mused

"Nice, I was getting hungry anways" Strife said with a twisted smile behind his mask as he pulled out his two guns as the two siblings chased after the leprechaun while shooting at it

After a good minute they appeared in front of the leprechaun and shot it too bits as it screamed in horror before it fell down dead.

". . . The fuck?" Strife muttered as he looked at what came out of the leprechaun's dead body

"So it does bleed out cereal" Death said dully as he scratched the side of his head

"Odd, I was expecting lucky charms not booberry?" Strife asked while shaking his head as he kicked the tiny corpse off the side of the cliff they were near on the grounds of Beacon as a trail of booberry followed the corpse down to the bottom of the cliff ". . . . . So, do you think there will be any repercussions for killing that thing" Strife asked after a moment

"Probably not, who even cares about leprechauns?" Death asked as he picked up the pot of gold the leprechaun dropped "Besides I just got my funding for the year" Death mused as he carried the pot under his arm

"Good point, fuck that thing" Strife said as he pulled his mask up and spit over the edge "Now then, now that our little adventure is over, how about we go get some drinks" Strife asked as he saw Death walked away from him "Oh come on, let's have some fun" Strife pleaded as he began following

"Not happening"

"I'm going to keep asking until you say yes, you know that" Strife pointed out as Death stopped and slowly turned to Strife who's smile behind his mask slowly turned to a horrified expression

* * *

"So where's that idiot" War asked holding a beer mug as it was half empty which he was swishing the remaining alcohol around

"Who knows" Fury said taking a sip from her pilsner glass of beer

It was at that moment that the ceiling of the pub they were at fell down. When the dust settled a familiar figure was in the center of the destroyed roof while also folded up into a ball

"Help" Strife said meekly as he couldn't move his arms or legs at all

His two other siblings just stared at him before looking at each other ". . . What a great Saint Patrick's Day, don't you think" Fury said with a large grin as War let out a small chuckle as they clicked their glasses and took a swig of their drinks

"Hey guys, I'm still here you know. . . Guys?"

* * *

**Short and sweet, I hope you enjoyed this small holiday chapter that I completely pulled out of nowhere and I litterally mean nowhere. I didn't even realize it was Saint Patrick's Day until like around two in the afternoon**

**Well enough about that, I hope you all have a great day and I'll see you all later, bye**


	12. April Fools Day

**Happy April Fools Day everyone I hope you all die a horrible death. . . . Just kidding I hope you all live a long, long life where you attend the funerals of everyone you ever loved, through all the horror humanity has for you in the future and when you finally reach the end of your life you'll be stuck in the confines of your death bed with no one to comfort you but four white walls that surround you as you listen to the beeping of the monitor next to you go silent- dear lord I have absolutely no idea where that came from. . . Or why that seems familiar. . . **

**I feel like hitting someone with a pie now. . . . A pie filled with rocks. . . And cobra venom. . . I am one messed up bastard**

**Well anyways, ignoring my craziness of the moment (I have absolutely no idea why I wrote that) I'll let you get to reading, enjoy **

**Yo big bro come here for a second *Walks off with a pie in hand***

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as Death was sitting in his classroom finishing off the mound of paperwork he's been doing since morning as it was due early tomorrow morning. While Death was working he kept feeling a nagging sensation in the back of his mind telling him he forgot something. Something that he should really get to and break it into a million pieces before it does any harm

Death put down his pen as he drummed his fingers against his desk, the odd feeling in the back of his head nagging at him greatly still. Death turned to his window to look outside to see some students, including Yang, carrying stuff with shit eating grins on their faces as they ran away from several angry students for what reason he doesn't care

Death raised a brow behind his mask as he felt he should start caring for some reason. The nagging feeling he had came back in full force as Death scratched his head furiously trying to remember what the reason he felt this nagging sensation

Death pulled out his Scroll and decided to call his sister to see if she knew what about today just annoyed him. Death was about to call her but stopped when he looked at the date. He continued to stare as the date was plain as can be on his Scroll

_**April 1**_

". . . . . . .Well fuck me" Death cursed as he remembered what today and let out a groan. Death shook his head as he decided to finish his work before dealing with the nonsense that is Strife and April fools

.

.

That is before he found all the written work he has done for the past several hours were now gone from the papers he just filled out. Death stared down at the blank papers before looking over to his pen and picked it up. Death looked at the pen before turning it over to see something that caused his eyes to twitch

**Invisible Ink: Guaranteed to disappeared after a few hours of use**

Death started twitching as he read the words on the pen

"Hey dad can you come out here for a-" Ruby said walking into his room before quickly shutting up when Death fired Redemption at her as it hit the wall an inch from her face "Never mind I'll just go now" Ruby said quickly as she ran out of the classroom

Death stared back down at the blank pages before he took in a deep, deep, deep breath

* * *

"I swear Strife if this is one of your stupid pranks, I'm going to hang you by your legs from the top of a flagpole" Fury threatened her brother who had a mock look of pain on his unmasked face

"Oh so cruel sister, how could you think of me like that" Strife said over dramatically

"Because you're an ass, that's why" Fury deadpanned as Strife just laughed in response "But seriously, what is it that you-"

_**"SSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Fury was cut off by the rage induced yell that echoed throughout Vale as perched birds flew away from the city out of pure instinct to get away from the city. People who were walking by the streets cowered and hugged each other in fear, windows shattered in a specific shape of a skull

Fury picked her ears as the ringing from the shout was still in her ears as she turned to Strife "Really brother" Fury deadpanned at his brother who was snickering

"It's not done just yet" Strife laughed as he pulled out a knife and began to tug a near invisible thread

"Wait, how long have you been planning this" Fury asked as she leaned back in her chair in horror at what he's about to do

"About two months" Strife said tugging the thread and cutting it as he propped his feet on the table, began sipping a margarita and decided to wait for the show as a T.V appeared from the table showing Death's location

* * *

Death ran out of his classroom in a flurry of rage as students walking down the hall pressed themselves against the walls to get as far away from him. Death then turned the corner before he felt himself step on something. Death looked down to see he was standing on a pressure plate. He heard the click of a machine as the walls opened up was several pies were thrown at him. Death jumped up high in the air and dodged the pies before hearing another click. He turned to look up to see several more pies were being thrown at him from the ceiling. Death shot an aura grab at the end of the hall as he was flinged out of the way from the downpour of pies

Death landed in a crouch as he landed in front of the door outside. He was about to open it but stopped, aura grabbed a student to stand next to him. He then grabbed the students hand and forced the student to open the door as the poor student was shocked with several hundred volts of lightning dust. Once the door was open Death let go of the kid who fell onto the ground, charred to a crisp with smoke coming off the poor student's body.

Death walked out the door and disarmed the prank on the other side as he walked down the pathway towards the airdocks. Death then stopped mid-step when he realized there was a wire trap down at his foot that was about to snap. Death slowly lowered his foot as the trap's tension lessen and returned back to it's normal state. Death calmly walked over several wire traps before making his way halfway only to look back to see a squirrel tripped one of the wires that caused a domino effect on the rest of them

"I hate nature" Death said as he calmly shot the squirrel for it's plain existence of living.

The entire sides of the pathway opened up as balloons filled with, what Death could guess was hot sauce, as it was flung into the air and down at Death. Death rolled out of the way from the first barrage and then ran towards the airdocks with balloons of hot sauce raining down at him. The balloons soon stopped falling as the sprinkler system seemingly turned on and at full blast as Death was sadly drenched in water.

Death with a twitching eye walked towards the airdocks and shot at anyone even thinking of snickering at him behind his back. Death let out a blast of aura off his body as the water evaporated to nothing as he arrived towards the airdocks but passed the dust ships. Death calmly walked toward the edge of the platform and walked off.

Death landed down at the bottom of the cliff of the Airdock and walked towards Vale. As he was walking down the street he dropped onto he sent out a pulse of aura to plot out the city. When he found two powerful aura's reverberating against the pulse in the feedback he turned towards that direction as he knew for certain that one of them was Strife.

Death was walking in a brisk pace before stopping when several cats were going towards him "The fuck?" Death muttered as they started rubbing against his legs "Okay, what the hell is going" Death muttered before his heightened senses picked up something. He sniffed the air before sniffing around his body before realizing something ". . . . That wasn't water I was hit with" Death muttered dryly

Death soon noticed dogs were soon running towards him along with birds, rats, and any other variant of animals. Death kicked the cats that were on his legs off as he aura grabbed his way up a building away from the meowing, barking, etc. animals down below

"Damn bastard changed the water in the sprinkling system with incredibly concentrated animal pheromones. . . That motherfucker!" Death shouted in rage as he looked around to see a pond the middle of a park in the distance "I am going to kill him" Death muttered as he jumped off the roof and onto another one. Death continued to roof hop until he got to the edge of the last building and put all the force in the jump as he launched into the air before descending. He fell through the air and was about to hit the water's surface before several figures popped out from the water's surface with open jaws

". . . . I'm going to kill him" Death said angrily as he dropped into a crocodile filled pond in a big splash. Several bubbles appeared on the surface of the pond before going still as a few seconds went by before Death appeared on the surface of the water while wrestling three crocodiles "Where the hell did he even get these damn things!" Death shouted as two more crocodiles appeared out of the water and dragged him down into the pond

* * *

". . . . . Where did you get the crocodiles. . Wait, no better question is: Where the hell did you get all the stuff and how the hell did you set up all this in a way only Death could be follow" Fury said gesturing to the T.V screen on the table as it showed Death slitting the throats of several crocodiles. Some tried to escape from the his grasp by getting to land but Death calmly waded over to them and grabbed them by their tails as as they struggled in his grip as he pulled them back into the water.

"Like I said, I prepared for two months for this day" Strife said calmly while taking a sip of his fifth margarita

"But all the hidden traps, the wires, the pressure plates. How the hell did you install of all those without anyone knowing?!" Fury asked in complete confusion

"Don't forget the dye in the water" Strife said with a smug smile

"Wait, what d-" Fury didn't finish that sentence as Strife pulled out a remote detonator and pushed the red button on top

The two looked back at the T.V as Fury looked at the screen in horror

"YOU DIDN'T!" Fury screamed in pure horror

"Yu~p" Strife said with a smug shit eating grin

* * *

Death walked out of the water while dragging a crocodile corpse and tossing it aside before continuing moving towards Strife's location. Death walked down the street angrily as people parted as they usually did but most laughed or snickered, Death wondered why before looking to his side to see a store's window and his reflection from the unbroken part of the window. In a split second Death stopped walking and turned his head to stare at his reflection. Death stared a good long minute before taking deep breaths filled with unadulterated rage

From his head to his feet, he was pink. . . Bright. Neon. Pink

Death's eye twitched before his body started to shake as his aura flailed around his body violently that caused the ground beneath him to crack. His body shifted as his aura wrapped around him before it turned into a haze of purple mist that soon shot up high into the air.

* * *

"Well shit" Strife said mostly to himself as he looked up at the smoking purple comet that was heading towards him "Guess he reached his boiling point. Shame, I had several more pranks for him to fall into, oh well" Strife said with a shrug

"How are you so calm when you are going to be beaten to an inch of your life" Fury asked in shock

"Well it helps I have alcohol in my system" Strife said finishing his eleventh margarita "That and I also put several relaxants, pain relievers, and body numbing pills into my drinks" Strife said picking up a bag and shook it as it rattle for emphasis of how much he was putting in his drinks "I can't even feel my toes at the moment with all the drugs I put in there" Strife said with a loopy laugh

"And yet you can still drink and talk" Fury said dryly

The ground next to them cracked and parted as their seats along with the table jumped up a foot in the air before dropping back them. Next to them was a smoldering miniature crater that Death walked up from in his Reaper form

"Hey Death" Strife said before he was grabbed by Death's giant hand by his throat and was brought to Death's face "April. Fools" Strife struggled to say as Death tightened his grip on Strife's throat "Come now, it was just fun, no harm done. Right" Strife said as Death's shadow loomed over him

* * *

**Two hours later**

Death was grumbling angrily as he stood in the shower with the shower head at full blast as water rained down furiously onto his pink body. Sadly it seems the dye seeped into clothing and into his skin underneath. Death was currently scrubbing as as hard as he can, to the point that he's contemplating whether he should just rip his skin off and just regrow it instead.

"I brought the bottle of dye removal, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find it. Apparently Strife bought up all the bottles in the city and I was only lucky to find one that they had in the back" Fury stated as she walked into the bathroom as Death opened the shower curtains a bit and held his hand out for the bottle

"Thank you" Death muttered dryly as Fury placed the bottle of dye removal in his hands as Death returned to scrubbing ferociously with the lotion in hand

"You have to admit, when he puts his mind to it he can be a force to reckon with" Fury mused as Death let out a angry grumble "But hey, he got what was coming to him" Fury said lightly with a shrug

* * *

"So what did you do?" Ruby asked her bloody mangled nearly unrecognizable form of her uncle that was hanging upside down on the flagpole while being pinned to it by his unmentionables by a lance that made everyone who walked by flinch in horror

"The most, stupidest thing, I have ever done" Strife said in the most hoarse voice possible with half of his jaw missing along with a portion of his teeth and tongue

"You going to be okay?" Ruby asked as she couldn't take him down because there was a note stabbed into his chest with a knife that says

_**Leave the idiot to rot, if you take him down I'll find you and put you up in his place- Death**_

"Yeah, it'll take me about two days with the damage he put onto me to heal enough to pull this out of me" Strife said as he would gesture to the lance but couldn't as he couldn't feel his right arm while his left arm was just a stump "It'll also take me awhile to regrow my limbs he ripped off, some of my organs, one of my eyes, but thankfully my tongue he ripped out before setting inside of my mouth on fire is healing quite nicely" Strife said coughing up blood that Ruby moved away from the bloodied man "What a great day" Strife said before passing out from the blood loss which most of it was beneath him in a giant puddle

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sometimes I wonder if it was wise to admit I want to be part of this family" Ruby said with a huff before walking away wondering what god would put her with these crazy, yet lovable people

* * *

**Well I was punched in the face. . .Worth it to see his enraged expression**

**Well I hope you all have a wonderful April Fools day, try not to get too much into trouble. See you all later**


End file.
